Sacrifices for a Loved One
by brandygirldc
Summary: What sacrifice would you make for a loved one? When a secret is revealed Blaine and Kurt have to answer that question. Will the sacrifice make them stronger or be the reason that ends the rare love they share. Get on board and strap in tight as we follow the boys on their emotional roller coaster ride that changes their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1 Breaking a Heart

Sacrifice for a Loved One

Chapter 1 - Breaking a Heart

Blaine is in his room listening to music as he lies on his bed looking forward to Graduation and his future with Kurt. "Blaine," his Father called from downstairs. "Yes Dad," he answers. "Can you come down here? I need to talk to you." his Dad asks. Blaine heads downstairs to find his Father and see what he wants. "Dad?" he yells. "In the study." His Dad says. Blaine walks into the study and sees his Father sitting behind his desk. His Father lifts his head and sees Blaine. "Blaine I am making some plans for work and I need to know your schedule for the rest of this week thru Graduation. "Okay," Blaine says. "I have classes until Thursday. Friday I don't have school but I do have glee club practice at 1:00 and I need to be back at school by 6:00 to get ready for the Graduation Ceremony." Blaine reminds his Father. "What are you doing in the ceremony?" his Father asks. "I have to give a speech because I am the class President and then the glee club in performing. After Graduation Kurt and I are going to Artie's party. On Saturday I'm having my Open House and my family and friends will be coming here. Then Kurt and I will be heading for New York on June 15th. So that is my schedule until I leave. Would you like me to write it down for you? Blaine suggests. "No, I think I've got it. Blaine, are you glad you left Dalton Academy and transferred to McKinley?" his Father asks. Blaine answers thinking that is a strange question, "Yes I am. This year started out tough when Kurt left. Then it really sucked when I hurt Kurt and we broke up. The shooting at school was really scary. But through it all I found some really good friends that I will have for a lifetime. I know they will stand by me through ups and downs and support me always. And because of McKinley I have Kurt, the love of my life." William says," You seem very happy and I am glad to see that." "Thanks Dad. Can I go now I have some practicing I need to do?" Blaine asks. "Sure I won't hold you up any longer." William answers. "Dad, I haven't said it enough but thanks for all the things you have done for me and the sacrifices you have made, I really appreciate it." Blaine says. "You're welcome son, but I just did what a Father does for his child." Blaine walks toward his Father and hugs him tightly saying, "I love you." He lets go and is off to practice.

William goes to his desk and takes out a phone from the top drawer. He dials a number he has memorized and it starts to ring. A man answers, "Yes William, what can I do for you?" "It's about the evacuation. Are you sure it needs to be done? I am very concerned how this is going to affect Blaine." William laments. "At this moment it looks like we are still a go. Look William, I know he might be upset and miserable for awhile but at least he won't be in danger or worse, dead." the man says. "I understand, I just feel bad for him." He says. "We are allowing him to participate in Graduation, be grateful. You would have been evacuated already if I had my way." The man reminds him. "I understand and I will have a talk with him about it soon." William says as he accepts the inevitable. "Call me back later with a report," the man requests. "Yes sir," William answers as he returns the phone to his desk and sits down. He puts his head in his hands and cries. He knows he will soon destroy his son.

The next day Blaine was busy at school when he gets a text from his Father. It says to be home by 4:00 because he needs to talk to him. It makes Blaine wonder what was going on but he doesn't have time to worry about it now because he is heading to glee club for rehearsal. After which follows Graduation practice which includes him rehearsing his speech. With his school day complete Blaine is rushing home to find out what is going on.

William was waiting for Blaine to get home not looking forward to the conversation. William saw Blaine arrive and heard him come into the house. Blaine walks into the study and says, "Hi Dad, only two more days until I graduate!" Blaine says proudly with anticipation for Graduation. "I got your text. You want to talk to me? Blaine asks. "Yes I do, will you please sit down. I need to tell you something that you cannot tell anyone." William says. "I don't like the sound of this." Blaine says as he sits down on the couch. "I want you to listen to me without talking until I am finished." William tells Blaine and he agrees. "Ever since you were born you have seen me pack up to fly to some city for a meeting or conference because of my work for Jones, Smith, and Jones. The truth is I never worked for that law firm. I really work for the U.S. Government as a national security agent. "William says as Blaine snorts and doubles over in laughter pointing at his Father. As Blaine begins to get control over himself he looks at his Father and sees a look on his face that means he is serious. "Wait, you aren't laughing, you are serious about this. You're really a spy." Blaine says as the realization sets in. "Yes, and recently we believe my cover was compromised. If that is true we will have to be relocated to a safe location. We will be given a new identity and our past will be erased." William explained. Blaine is sitting frozen on the couch as his brain tries to comprehend what he just heard and understand all the ways this is going to affect him. "Exactly what are you trying to tell me Dad?" Blaine asks. "If the agency determines that my true identity has been discovered by the people I was assigned to gather evidence on we will be in extreme danger. Our lives could be in jeopardy. If this happens the agency will send agents here to relocate us immediately without warning and destroy any evidence that proves we even existed." William says concerned for his son. "So they would take you and Mom away and I would never see you again? Blaine asks. "No Blaine, you will be able to see us because you will be coming too." William clarified as he walks over to his son and joins him on the couch. "Will I be able to tell Kurt where I am?" Blaine asks with tears in his eyes because he fears the answer. "I'm sorry Blaine, you can't tell Kurt about this because it could put him and his family in danger." William says as he tightly holds his son as he cries inconsolable on his Fathers shoulder. William's eyes fill with tears because he knows he just broke his son into a million pieces. Time passes with the two just holding each other until Blaine sits up and starts asking some questions to his Father. How long before we could return?" Blaine asks. "Let me explain, first we would be taken to a location under the protection of the agency. We would stay there until they feel the danger has past. Then we will be given new names and identities along with a past history that we will have for the rest of our lives." William explains. "When I have my new identity can I come back and see my friends and be with Kurt?" Blaine asks needing to know. "Blaine," his Father says as he takes his hands. "The agency discourages any contact with previous friends. It could put your new identity at risk of being compromised." "I'm supposed to be going to NYADA." He says. "You still might be able to go," his Father says giving him a small flicker of hope. "But probably not." Blaine says as he looks at his Father nodding his head up and down. "I'm sorry," William whispers. "So my dreams of performing are gone," Blaine realizes. "I'm so sorry." William repeats. "Will I be able to graduate with my class? And don't say you are sorry." Blaine says. "Yes, you will be graduating with your class. I promise you that." William says as he hugs his son.

Blaine goes up to his bedroom to lie down on his bed and digest what he has just learned. "My life may be changing completely and I will have no say about it." He thought. "I'm going to lose everything I have fought for my whole life. My dreams, my friends, and my true love and I didn't do anything except, be born." He laments. "I can't do this. It's not fair. I won't lose everything. I have to come up with a plan to take control of my life." Blaine decides and he begins to brainstorms possible solutions to his problem.

In the study William has taken out the phone in his desk to call the agency. "I just told him. I just told my son." William said. "Are we going to have a problem with him if we have to relocate you guys?" the man from the agency asks. "I don't know." William replies. "Are you still planning our relocation for after Graduation?" William asks. "So far that is the plan." The agency confirms. "Any chance that the threat will pass and we will be left here? He asks. "It's not looking good. Our information shows your danger level increasing. We will be lucky if we can hold off until after Graduation." The agency warns. "You can't come before Graduation! I promised him. I've taken his dreams I can't take his Graduation too!" William begs. "We will do our best." The man from the agency says before ending the call and William puts the phone away and cries.


	2. Chapter 2 Finding a Solution

Sacrifice for a Loved One

Chapter 2 – Finding a Solution

Blaine didn't sleep well last night. In fact he didn't sleep at all. After talking to Kurt late into the evening about Graduation and their future together, he spent the next few hours coming up with a plan to take control of his life. He decides on his plan and makes a list of what he will need. Tomorrow after school he'll purchase all the things he needs to make his plan work, an airplane ticket to New York under the name of Antonio Lombardi, a new ID card, a black wig with straight hair, and a razor. He would also close out his savings account and pack a duffel bag that contained the only things he would be taking with him.

At school Blaine tried to act like everything was normal. He attended all his classes and said goodbye to his fellow students and teachers since it was the last day for seniors. At glee club Sam, Tina, and Artie noticed that Blaine wasn't quite his normal self. He seemed distant and edgy as he watches everyone but at the same time is staring into space. What they noticed mostly was his usually constant smile had disappeared. "You okay bro?" Sam asks as Tina, and Artie join them. "Yea, I'm just going to miss everyone." Blaine says. "We aren't going away. We'll always be friends and be there for each other." Sam says as he lightly hits Blaine on the shoulder. "Blainey Days, I'm not letting you out of my life. I love you too much." Tina says as she hugs Blaine. "Besides," Artie says. "I'm going to be in New York and I expect to be invited over for dinner at least once a week." Artie says as he high fives Blaine. "I just want you to know you are the best friends I could ever have hoped for. You helped me get through a tough year and I really appreciate it." Blaine says from his heart. "I need to go guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine says as he heads out of the choir room with misty eyes that he hopes his friends didn't see.

Blaine got in his car and heads to American Bank. He goes up to the clerk and closes out his savings account without a problem. He then goes to see Sam Brown, who is in charge of Blaine's inheritance payments. "Hi Blaine," Sam Green says. How can I help you today?" "I would like 25% of my inheritance that I am eligible for in cash please." Blaine requests. "That is quite a large amount of money. It will take some time. First I need your Father's approval." Sam Brown says. "I have that right here." Blaine says as he hands him the signed approval form that he forged his Father's signature on hoping he wouldn't notice. Sam Brown looks at it carefully and says, "I can probably have it ready by tomorrow. I will call you with the time it will be ready later today. "Okay, thank you Mr. Green." Blaine says as he stands and leaves feeling good that his plan is right on schedule.

Blaine had one more stop he had to make. He headed inside the mall and went to the jewelry store that had the heart he had been looking at for weeks. He asked the clerk. "Could you engrave something on the back of each piece?" The clerk looked at them and said "Yes." Blaine handed the clerk a paper with the words to be engraved. "They will be ready tomorrow morning." She said with a smile.

The phone rings at the Anderson residence. "I'll get it." William tells his wife Samantha. "Hello," He says. "Good afternoon, may I speak to William Anderson please? The man asks. "I'm William Anderson, how can I help you. "I'm Sam Brown from American Bank. This afternoon your son came in and requested 25% of his inheritance, that you approved, in cash. I told him we would not have it until tomorrow. Could you please tell him it will be ready at 10:00 tomorrow morning?" Sam Brown said. "Sure, no problem," William said. He hung up the phone and thought. "Blaine what are you doing? Are you planning on running? Please don't do something stupid. Blaine don't you understand that I simply want to protect you? You are leaving me no choice Blaine." William went to his desk and took out his phone and dialed the same number. "Yes William, what can I do?" the man asks. William explains his concern and based on the information about Blaine the agency decides to put extra eyes on him.

It was a short talk tonight between Kurt and Blaine. Kurt has to pack for his flight to Lima tomorrow morning and Blaine has to finalize his plans and get some sleep before tomorrow comes around. Before he went to sleep he took out some paper and wrote 2 letters, one to his parents and the other letter to Kurt.

The sun rose to announce the day was here and Blaine wakes realizing today his world was going to change forever. Blaine got up and took a shower and got dressed. He looked into his duffel bag to make sure he had everything he needed. He opened the side pocket to make sure his ticket was there. He made his bed and added the pillows just like every morning. Trying to act like this was a normal day.

Blaine arrives at school after stopping at the mall and bank for glee rehearsal. "Before we leave I would like to say something." Blaine says. "I just want to say thank you for going on this journey with me. It has been quite a roller coaster ride and I am glad I had the opportunity to take it with you this year." Blaine says looking around soaking in the memory he won't forget anytime soon. "Okay, I have to go pick up Kurt. I'll see you all tonight." Blaine says as he quickly leaves the choir room. "Sam," Tina calls. "Blaine sounds so emotional and sad. Is there something going on? Is there something wrong?" She asks. "Not that I know of but I agree with you. I'm going to have a talk with him tonight before Graduation." Sam says as he hugs Tina.

Kurt is looking for Blaine at the airport when he finally spots a bow tied gent walking towards him. They hug each other tightly and head out to Blaine's car. "I'm so glad you are here. You don't know how much it means to me Kurt that you are here." Blaine says as he drives to Kurt's house. Blaine drops Kurt off and heads home to get ready for Graduation. Blaine is in his bedroom getting ready when his Father knocks on his door. "Come in." Blaine says. "Are you ready for Graduation son?" his Father asks. "Yes I am, just a little nervous about my speech, but I am looking forward to it." Blaine says. "Are you alright? You haven't said much since our conversation and I'm a little worried about you." His Father says with concern. "I'm okay. I've just been busy with everything. I'm just taking it one day at a time, taking it all in." Blaine replies. "Dad, I have to pick up Kurt. I'll see you there right?" Blaine asks. "We wouldn't miss it for the world." William says as leaves knowing something is up with Blaine. He just doesn't know what. Blaine grabs his duffel bag and red cap and gown. Before leaving the room he gently kisses an envelope and places it on the middle of his bed.

After picking up Kurt, the boys head to McKinley. They go to the choir room to meet up with the New Directions. The seniors are dressed in their caps and gowns and getting ready to march into the auditorium with their class. Kurt leaves to go find his seat along with the New Directions. Blaine and Sam are the only ones left when Sam says. "I'm worried about you Blaine. Is there something wrong? You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" Sam says encouragingly. "I'm fine Sam. You are my bro and I know you'll always have my back. Now let's go Graduate from high school." Blaine says trying to change the subject. "Okay," Sam says not convinced. "Go ahead Blaine I'll be there in a second. I need a moment by myself." Sam says as Blaine heads to the auditorium. "Something is wrong I can feel it." Sam says to himself. He notices Blaine's bag and decides to look through it. "I know I shouldn't do this but Blaine you are hiding something." He thinks as he starts opening the bag. He sees a cloth bag filled with cash, a wig, a razor, and a disposable phone. In the side pocket he notices a plane ticket to New York for an Antonia Lombardi. Who is that? It leaves at midnight tonight on United Flight 206. Blaine what is going on, what are you running away from? Sam wonders as he zips up the bag and hurries to the auditorium determined to confront Blaine after Graduation.

"Come on William, we will be late." Samantha shouts upstairs. "I'm coming I forgot my wallet." He says as he walks past Blaine's room. He suddenly stops because he wants to look at his little boy's room for the last time. He opens the door and he looks around and sees a room filled with pictures, awards, and trophies and memories that will never be forgotten. His eyes fall to the middle of the bed and he notices an envelope. He feels a twinge of worry in his stomach as he rushes to his bed and picks up the envelope that is addressed to Mom and Dad. He tears it open and sees it is a note from Blaine. He begins to read.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I want you to know I love you and always will. I am sorry I disappointed you in my decision to take control of my life. But I know I would die if I had to live my life following someone else's rules without having a voice. I will take with me all the lessons you have taught me, as well as your undying love that will keep me strong and you safely in my heart forever. I promise you I will make you proud of me. Just watch.

Your loving son,

Blaine

William, his face covered in tears, runs downstairs to his wife and shows her the note. They get into the car and rush to McKinley hoping to find Blaine there. "William, what are you going to do if you find him?" Samantha asks. "I need to talk to him again and convince him it will be alright." He says. "He's right William." Samantha says. "He will die if he comes with us. Maybe not physically, but inside he will die. He will be living a life he didn't want and he will always be wondering what if. He will be miserable and do we want him to spend the next 60 years unhappy. We can live without seeing or talking to him as long as we know he is happy. You know I'm right William." She says as she grabs his hand and gives it a loving squeeze. William's phone rings. "Hello," William says and then just listens. He pushed the end button and says. "It may be too late. Relocation has begun." William informs Samantha as they pull into McKinley High School.


	3. Chapter 3 Apple Sauce

Sacrifice for a Loved One

Chapter 3 – Apple Sauce

William and Samantha hurry into the auditorium and sit down in their seats as the graduates have begun walking in. They are searching the graduates for Blaine. "Do you see him?" Samantha asks concerned. William keeps scanning the graduates. "There he is!" William shouts to Samantha showing her where he is. They are both relieved and now they can relax and enjoy watching their son Graduate.

At the Anderson residence a group of people dressed completely in black have entered the house and within an hour the house is empty. The Anderson's property packed into boxes along with their memories of a past that will no longer exist. While at McKinley the choir room is empty except for a couple of people dressed in black picking up a duffel bag and heading to the auditorium.

Principal Figgins stands and says, "I want to introduce Blaine Anderson Class President." Blaine rises and heads to the podium as families and friends applaud. Blaine begins, "Thank you. On behalf of the Class of 2013 I want to welcome you to our Graduation Ceremony. I am only going to say a few words because our future is waiting and we are ready to meet it. "He says as people chuckle. "I would like to thank our administrators and teachers for giving us the tools we will need to meet the future. To the senior class congratulations on completing 4 years of high school together and for being there for each other through all our ups and downs. Though we will go our separate ways we will always be connected by McKinley." Blaine says as he turns and smiles at his glee club seniors. "Finally, I would like to acknowledge the love and support we have received from our parents." Blaine pauses as he bites his bottom lip looking at his parent's eyes as he says. "You have made many sacrifices for us that we didn't know about. As we move on and choose our path on the road to adulthood please know it was greatly appreciated and will never be forgotten. The lessons you have taught us will come with us as well as your undying love. Thank you." Blaine turns around with moist eyes as he walks back to his seat. William and Samantha have tears in their eyes because their son was really talking to them and sending them a message.

Miss Pillsbury starts calling the names of the graduates and Principal Figgins hands them their diploma along with a handshake. Blaine Anderson, he hears his name announced. He rises and looks at his parents. He sees them smiling, their faces filled with tears and clapping with pride. He sees Kurt, his true love cheering him on as he displays his beautiful smile, blowing him a kiss. Blaine reaches out to catch it. He accepts his diploma and handshake and turns to face his loved ones and slowly changes his tassel form one side to the other. He has graduated, and now he must begin to face reality while Graduation continues for the rest of the class. After Graduation is complete the other seniors hug and say goodbye before finding their families in the auditorium. Blaine runs back to the choir room to get his duffel bag that contains everything he needs as well as a letter, Kurt's letter that he needs to give him. He didn't notice he was being followed by two men dressed in black. William and Samantha have lost sight of Blaine. They start to head out of the auditorium when two men dressed in black suits come up to them and whisper. "Come with us please, apple sauce." Apple sauce the secret code word for this mission. William says."Samantha, go with these men and I will find Blaine. Where is he?" He asks the agent. The agent is listening to someone talk to him through an ear piece. "Choir room," the agent says. William quickly moves through the school heading to the choir room.

Blaine opens the door and goes to grab his duffel bag but he doesn't see it. "Where is it? He asks himself as he turns around to look for it. He sees it, on the shoulder of a man dressed in black with another man next to him. "No, no, no!" Blaine yells in his head. "You need to come with us, apple sauce." They say calmly. Blaine knew that apple sauce was the secret code word and that it meant they were relocating. His plan is falling apart. "No, no, no!" Blaine yells this time out loud. The agent holding the duffel bag whispers into his collar. "We have a problem, permission for sedation." He pauses for a second waiting to hear an answer from his ear piece. "Message received." He says. The agent says to Blaine. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, what is it going to be?" The choir room door opens and Blaine sees his Father. "Blaine," He says. "I can't, I can't! "Blaine screams as he starts to run into Mr. Schuester's office so he can get out through his door. A man in black tackles him to the ground as he almost makes it to the office. Blaine is hitting and kicking with all his might as he shouts. "No, no, no! Please help me Dad! Please help me! No! No! I can't, I can't!" William is frozen, knowing he can't do anything as he watches the second man in black inject Blaine with a drug that affects him immediately. He watches as Blaine slowly starts stops fighting and then stops moving and finally he becomes silent as his eyes slowly close. A third agent appears and says. "Let's go! Let's go." William walks toward his son's unconscious body as an agent picks up Blaine and puts him over his shoulder to carry him fireman style. They rush out the choir room followed by William and the other agents, not seen by anyone. A black van is waiting outside and William jumps in and sits down beside his wife. The agent gently places Blaine down on the seat next to his Father and throws his duffel bag in the back. William grabs hold of Blaine tightly as he lets his limp body slowly slide down to rest on his lap. Samantha looks at William worried about her son as the van quickly takes off followed by the agents and their vehicles. Blaine's car and the Anderson's car have already been disposed of. "Blaine I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" William says again as he lovingly caresses his son's cheek that is still damp from tears when William hears Blaine mumble, "Kurt."


	4. Chapter 4 The Search

Sacrifice for a Loved One

Chapter 4 – The Search

"Sam have you seen Blaine?" Kurt asks. "I've been looking for him since Graduation ended. We are supposed to be going to Artie's party." Kurt says. "I've been looking for him too." Sam tells Kurt. "Let's look in the choir room." Sam suggests. Kurt and Sam hurry to the choir room hoping to find Blaine. What they find is an empty class room. "His bag is gone Kurt. It was here before we went to Graduation. I'm going to see if his car is still parked in the parking lot and you can try calling him on your cell phone." Sam says as he rushes out of the school. Sam looks all around the parking lot but his car is gone. He goes back inside hoping that Kurt was successful in contacting Blaine. "It's been disconnected." Kurt says in shock. "I just talked to him earlier. How can it be disconnected?" Kurt questions, as worry is beginning to take over his body. "Kurt I need to tell you something. Blaine has been acting strangely the last few days. Has he said anything to you about it?" Sam asks. "No, I haven't talked to him a lot lately because we have been busy. I have noticed he seemed a little quiet since I got here though." Kurt says concerned. "We've been worried about him the last few days and when we asked him about it he just says he is fine. We didn't believe him so before Graduation I went through his duffel bag to see if I could find out what's bothering him and I found some weird things in it." Sam shares. "There was a bag filled with a lot of cash. There was a razor, a black wig, a disposable phone and a ticket to New York leaving at midnight tonight." Sam says. "Do you think he was going to use it?" Kurt asks. "It wasn't for him Kurt. It was for a person named Antonio Lombardi." Sam replies. "Did you see his parents here tonight?" Kurt wants to know. "Yes, I saw them but I didn't talk to them. They came in late." Sam says. "What time is it?" Kurt asks. "8:30." Sam says. "Let's go to his house, maybe he went home." Kurt says as they hurry out of school and into Sam's car.

At the airport a black van is parked with its lights off. Inside the van Blaine is beginning to move and groan as he starts to wake. "Kurt, Kurt," Blaine can be heard whispering weakly. He begins to hear his parents calling his name. "Blaine,+ it's alright. You are fine." His Father says as he keeps rubbing circles on his back with his hand. Still laying on his Father's lap Blaine grabs his head with his hands. He slowly begins to sit up and he begins to open his eyes to check out his surroundings. "My head hurts." Blaine says. "It will feel better soon." His Mother says softly. "Where are we?" Blaine asks" We're at the airport waiting for a plane to take us to a safe house." His Father tells him. Blaine's head falls to his chest and his eyes fill with tears as he realizes what is happening. Kurt and his friends will be worrying about him and thinking he just took off. They will be angry and ashamed of him. "Kurt will hate me." Blaine assumes as his heart breaks.

Sam pulls into the Anderson's driveway. "There are no lights on Sam. That's not a good sign." Kurt observes. They go to the front door and knock. No one answers. They not again and shout Blaine's name. Kurt finally decides to get the extra key that is in the bricks. He unlocks the door and they walk in saying, "Hello." They walk into the living room and turn on the lights. They are both shocked and panic sets in. "It's empty, it's empty Sam," Kurt yells. "Why is it empty Sam? What is going on Sam? Where is Blaine? Something is very wrong! Kurt says non-stop as he runs around the house trying to find some answers. Sam ran upstairs to look around and comes back down to tell Kurt. "There is nothing there, everything is gone. It looks like no one lives here." Kurt can feel fear entering his thoughts. "Blaine what are you involved in? This is not normal." Kurt says, as he begins to wonder if he will ever see Blaine again. "Sam we need to get to the airport as quickly as possible." Kurt says as they leave the house and get into the car. While Sam is driving to the airport Kurt calls his Dad to let him know what is going on and why they won't be home any time soon. "Kurt I'm going to meet you at the airport. This sounds very strange and I am going to see if I can find something out using my position." Burt says. "Which airlines was the ticket for?" Burt inquires. Kurt asks Sam and relays the information that it was United Flight 206 to New York leaving at midnight. "I'll meet you at the United Airlines counter. You guys be careful and don't get into trouble." Burt says as he hangs up and heads to the airport.

The van door opens and a man announces. "All clear," He continues. Okay we are moving you to a secure location inside the building. And kid, don't be foolish or we will sedate you again." The man said as Blaine just looked straight ahead as he can't believe this is happening. "Okay, let's go," the man instructs. Blaine grabs his duffel bag and begins to follow the man while his Father holds him around his arm as he is still a little wobbly.

The Anderson's are safely inside their secure room and are left alone. "Blaine," his Mother says. "Talk to us. It will be okay." Blaine just stares straight ahead at the wall. Blaine checks his pants for his phone when his Dad says. "They took your phone if that's what you are looking for." "I've got to get out of here." Blaine says to himself. "Blaine hears some talking outside the door. Earlier a man had said he would bring back some food and drinks. Maybe that was him. "This might be my only chance." Blaine thinks. He slowly moves his hand to grab the handle on his duffel bag. The door slowly opens. "Run." Blaine says to himself. He starts running towards the door knocking down the man with the food to the floor, causing the food and drinks to go flying. Blaine runs through the door and has made it into the hallway when he fells a strong arm grab his right arm. With all the force he can muster he elbows the man in the chin forcing him to let go. Blaine is running through the airport like a person who needs to get to a flight. As he is running he is looking for a place to hide before they catch him. He sees a utility room and prays that it will be open. He turns the knob, it opens. He hurries inside and shuts the door. He stands against the door as he bends over to get his breath back. Then he quickly locks the door. He turns on the light and sees a custodian's overalls. He puts them on though they are a little big. He takes out the razor and shaves off the signature triangles on his eyebrows. He puts on the black wig, puts the phone and Kurt's letter in his pocket, and turns out the light. Finally, he throws the duffel bag into the trash can just before he hears the doorknob being turned and hears. "It's locked he can't be in here. Let's keep looking." A man said. Blaine turns to grab a broom and dustpan so he will look like a custodian and slowly opens the door looking both ways for agents. He sees no one. So he heads to the United Airlines ticket counter.

Sam pulls into the airport parking lot. It's 11:15 p.m. They head towards the United Airlines counter. They get inside the concourse and are heading quickly to their destination when two men dressed in black bump into them saying, "Excuse me." Their eyes meet but they keep walking. One of the men in black starts talking into his collar. "His boyfriend just showed up with a blonde boy. I'm going to follow him." The agents stop and stand by the wall letting Kurt and Sam pass. Kurt and Sam find the gate number that Flight 206 is leaving from. They head towards Gate 7. When they get there they hear, "Kurt." They turn around and see his Dad waving at him. "You okay?" He asks. "Yea, I'm fine. Have you seen or heard anything?" Kurt asks his Dad not wanting to panic. "No, but if he shows up we need to be discreet so he doesn't take off before we can talk to him? I suggest we spread out a little but stay near the check in." Burt sat next to Kurt and whispered to him. "Kurt, I called some people after you told me what was going on and you need to know something is going down and it involves Blaine." Kurt looks at his Dad and was going to say something when he heard. "Hi, I'm Antonio Lombardi and I'm checking in to get my boarding pass." A short man said. "That's him," he whispered to his Dad. "Are you sure? It doesn't look like him? Burt wonders. "I'd know that voice anywhere and those are definitely his hands and besides that is the name on the ticket Sam saw." Kurt assures his Dad. "Here you go Mr. Lombardi. Enjoy your flight." The attendant says. "Let him sit down first." Burt tells Kurt as they try to hide their faces. Blaine sits down in the corner away from everyone trying not to look nervous as he keeps looking around for possible agents. Burt and Kurt slowly get up and start walking around and finally end up sitting down in the empty seats on each side of him. Both men don't notice a man in black talking into his collar. "I see him. Send some backup to United Flight 206 boarding area, Gate 7," the agent requests. "What's going on?" Kurt asks without looking at Blaine. "How did you get here? Just go away, get out of here." Blaine says sternly as he starts to stand so he can run again, but it was too late. Three men in black suits are surrounding Blaine. He drops his head to his chest and exhales, surrendering to his fate. Two of the men each take hold of Blaine, one on each side and escort him away heading back to the secure area. Sam comes over concerned as the other man motions for them to follow Blaine and the other agents. Blaine turns around and feels guilty as he sees them being escorted by an agent also. He sees the face of Kurt scared and worried, when their eyes meet he mouths to Kurt, "I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5 The Decision

Sacrifice for a Loved One

Chapter 5 – The Decision

The door opens and Blaine walks back into the room. "Blaine, are you alright?" His Mother asks. He sits down and puts his head into his hands. Sam, Burt, and Kurt are told to sit down outside the secure room being watched by an agent. Kurt runs to the door and starts pounding on it. He shouts, "Blaine, Blaine, what's going on? Talk to me Blaine. I need you to talk to me. Please." Kurt begs as the agent takes him back to his seat. William sees Blaine's head shaking in his hands because of his sobs. "Let them in." William says. "But sir," the man questions. "Just do it!" William orders. The door opens and the agent motions for the three to enter. Kurt rushes over to Blaine and they hug not ever wanting to let go. "What's going on Blaine? Tell me. I don't understand." Kurt asks wanting some answers holding Blaine's face. "I can't." Is all Blaine says as he pulls away and drops his head, not able to look at Kurt. Not understanding he looks at his Dad begging to know what is going on. "William." Burt says as he motions him to come closer. William does and Burt says. "I wasn't born yesterday. After Kurt told me about some of the things that have been happening I called some people in the government. I know what is going on." William replies, "Yea, I'm destroying my son." "Come on William, you can't think like that. You made a great sacrifice and now we are going to protect you. Give yourself a break. Give your son a chance to adjust. You had years knowing this could happen. He has had a few days. But right now we have two boys who are hurting and we need to help them." Burt says. "How?" William asks. Let Blaine tell him the truth so they can help each other take the next step. Maybe they can say something to each other that will help them move on." Burt suggests. William talks to someone on a phone. Then he talks to Blaine informing him that he can tell Kurt the truth. Blaine follows his Father's directions and takes Kurt's hand as they follow an agent to a small empty room. The boys sit down on the floor criss cross staring at each other with their hands entwined. Blaine finally tells Kurt the whole story and they cry in each other's arms. "There has to be a solution to this situation besides relocating. What if you change your name and move to New York? That's what you were trying to do." Kurt suggests. "I'll be putting you and Burt in danger and I can't do that to you guys. You don't want to live your life always looking over your shoulder Kurt." Blaine explains. "I'll go with you." Kurt offers. "I won't take you away from your Father. You'll grow to hate me. Kurt, I have rocked my brain for days. I tried to run away and it didn't work. There is only one solution and it sucks." Blaine says as he accepts the inevitable. "I want to give you something." Blaine says as he pulls the envelope out of his pocket. He opens the envelope and takes out the heart. "Read this letter later when you are home." Blaine tells Kurt as he hands him the envelope and then says. "I'm going to give this to you. Someday, I promise you, I will find you and this heart will become one again." Blaine holds the heart together as one and then separates it into two pieces. "This is how you will know it's me since I will have a different name and may look different. I will have the other half and when we put them together they will be one again." Blaine says as he hands one of the pieces to Kurt. "I know what I have to do. I have to keep Kurt and Burt safe and to do that I will make this sacrifice." Blaine says to himself. "I will keep it safe. It will remind me of you and of us. You are my future. You are my soul mate. I will never be whole until we reunite these hearts." Kurt says and then hugs Blaine tightly never wanting to let go. The boys are startled when they hear a knock on the door. William and Burt enter. "It's time." William says reluctantly. The boys kiss for the last time. Their faces wet with tears. Blaine walks toward his Father as their hands slowly begin to separate. The touch of their finger tips is all that connects them until the touch is gone and they are now alone until who knows when. Burt goes to stand by his son. William and Blaine are at the door and Blain stops and sings "I will love you and Kurt sings in reply, "Until the end of time." Blaine is gone. Kurt turns to his Father and collapses into his Father's arms and sobs. William puts his arm around his son's shoulder as they follow the man in black. They hear Kurt's sobs echoing through the hall while Blaine leaves a trail of tears on the floor.

It's been two days since Kurt watched Blaine walk away. Kurt has spent most of the time in his room, wearing Blaine's Dalton sweatshirt, breathing in his scent never wanting to forget it. He wants to be alone so he can adjust to his new reality. Kurt is barely able to function but he forces himself to keep moving forward one step at a time. "I'll do this for Blaine." He says to himself as he caresses his piece of the heart. Kurt looks at the envelope lying on his dresser, the one Blaine gave him. The letter Blaine wrote to him but he hasn't been able to read it yet, afraid it will hurt too much. Kurt forces himself to get up off his bed and he heads to the dresser. He picks up the envelope and thinks of the time when Blaine texted him a word that gave him strength. "Courage" he says to himself as he opens the envelope and slowly takes out the letter and begins to read.

My Dear Kurt,

It's probably been a few days since I left. (I knew you wouldn't be able to read this letter right away.) You are keeping to yourself in your room wearing my Dalton sweatshirt I bet. (I know you kept it.) I hope you know that I love with all my heart. I had to do this, not to keep me safe but to keep you and Burt safe. I can't put yours or Burt's life in danger, you mean too much to me. The risk no matter how small is too much.

Kurt I don't where or when or even if we'll ever find each other and reunite. I hope to, but I can't promise you that so I need you to do something for me. You can't put your life on hold Kurt. You need to go back to New York and make your dreams come true. I want you to find someone who you will be able to share the journey with you. I want you to fall in love again and experience all the happiness that comes with it. You can do this Kurt. (After all you are the wonderful Kurt Hummel who never lets anything stop him.) In other words Kurt, live your life to the fullest and I'll watch you fly from afar. Pleases do this for me, for you. (This world needs to see the Kurt Hummel I love and know.) You will always be in my heart and I hope that you will keep a small part of your heart saved for me. Now go fly.

Love,

Blaine

P.S. I'll find a way to let you know I'm okay.

As tears fall from his eyes Kurt hears Burt calling his name from downstairs. "Kurt, can you come down here?" Burt asks. "Coming," Kurt yells back as he wipes his face with his hands. Kurt walks into the kitchen and Burt says. "There's something on the table for you. It was just delivered." Kurt looks on the table and sees a single yellow and red rose in a vase. Kurt smiles for the first time in days knowing what it means. He takes the vase and smells the rose lovingly and then starts to leave. "Where are you going Kurt?" Burt asks. Kurt stops and turns around and says. "To my room, I need to pack my things because I'm going back to New York to start flying."


	6. Chapter 6 Life Goes On

Sacrifice for a Loved One

Chapter 6 – Life Goes On

Kurt awakes and looks at the clock. It's 7:15 a.m. on June 8th. Kurt's eyes start to water because it's three years today. Three years ago today Blaine walked away from him, sacrificing his own life to keep his family safe. He remembers Blaine's words of encouragement to "live your life and I'll be watching." Kurt grabs the picture of them at Junior Prom and touches Blaine's face with his finger tip and starts talking to him. "I hope you approve of my life Blaine. I've tried to make you proud of me as I am trying to live our dream. I came back to New York and jumped head first into school and work. I did great at NYADA, even winning the Winter Showcase one year. I'm graduating soon and I even got a small part in an off Broadway show. My band is doing very well. Mercedes helped us make a record and we released our first single named Dream. They have played it on the radio a few times. I wonder if you have heard it. I've been out on a few dates but it doesn't feel right. I'm not sure it ever will. Be safe Blaine." Kurt says as he returns the picture to its place on his bedside table and then gets up. After showering, shaving, and cleaning up Kurt eats breakfast and heads to work at the Spotlight Diner.

William and Samantha are sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and hear Blaine in the living room playing the piano while singing Teenage Dream likes he has every day since they arrived. "He sings that song every day. I would think he would be sick of it by now. He sounds so sad when he sings it." William says. "It means something important to him, probably something to do with Kurt." Samantha says. "It's been years though. I'm sure Kurt has moved on when will he." William says concerned. "William, do you remember the note he wrote us? He's dying inside just like he told us he would. We need to help him William." Samantha says as she grabs her husband's hand. "Let me see what I can do." He tells his wife.

Blaine stops playing the piano and goes to his room. He lies down on his bed and looks out the window wondering what Kurt is doing today. He knows what today is and Blaine remembers their painful goodbye in the airport. There is a knock at the door. "Yes." Blaine answers. "It's Jacob." A man says. "Come in." Blaine says as the door opens and an agent walks in. "Hey, I got something for you." Jacob says as he pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to Blaine. "It's a flash drive." Blaine says. Blaine puts it in his computer, opens the file, and hits play. Suddenly his eyes open wide and his eyes start to water because he hears a voice. A voice he hasn't heard in years. "That's Kurt!" He whispers as he listens to the song. My Kurt," He says as he places his hand over his heart. "Thank you." He says to Jacob feeling some happiness. "You're welcome kid." Jacob says though Blaine is no longer a kid. "Can you do me a favor?" Blaine asks Jacob. Could you please send a single yellow and red rose to Kurt?" Blaine asks using his puppy eyes as he hands Jacob a $50 dollar bill and a card with the address. "Blaine you know that contacting previous contacts is not allowed." Jacob reminds him. "Please it's been three years since I have seen or talked to him. It will tell him I am okay and thinking about him." Blaine begs. Jacob takes a minute to decide. "What do you want on the card?" Jacob asks. "I will love you. Thank you Jacob." Blaine says. "Okay, but don't tell anyone." Jacob tells him. "Deal!" Blaine says with a rare smile.

"Kurt you have a customer at Table 5." The manager tells him. "Hi, what can I get you sir?" Kurt asks looking down at his order card. "I'll take a hug!" Kurt looks at the customer and shouts."Sam!" They hug and then Sam orders a turkey sandwich and a salad so Kurt has a reason to come back and chat for a second. What brings you here?" Kurt asks. "I'm here for a photo shoot and Mercedes needs to check in with her recording company." Sam explains. "This is great! I am sure Rachael and Santana would love to see you guys. Why don't you guys come over to the loft for dinner and we can catch up?" Kurt suggests. "Sounds like a plan, see you later." Sam says as he pays the bill and leaves to find Mercedes. Kurt calls Rachael and Santana as soon as he gets a chance, telling them about whom he met and their plans for tonight.

"William can see the joy in Blaine as he tells them about Kurt's song. He decides he needs to keep that joy in his son's heart so he goes to his bedroom and takes out his phone and dials the number he has memorized. "Yes William, what can I do for you? The man asks. "I need to know if Kurt Hummel is currently in a relationship." William asks. "You know it is none of your business." The man informs William. "Please, I need to know." He begs. "Alright, but I shouldn't be doing this. Give me a second to see what I can find out. According to our information no, he is not currently in a relationship. He's had a few friends but nothing serious as far as we can detect. The man answers. "I'm requesting a meeting with the supervisor." William says. "William what's going on?" the man asks. "Just do it, please." William pleads. "Okay you will be picked up soon." The man informs William. "Thanks," William responds as the conversation ends. His wife walks in the bedroom. "Samantha, I'm going to see the supervisor. They are coming to pick me up in a few minutes and then I will be back. "William, what are you doing?" She asks. "I'm going to see if I there is a way we can let a bird fly." He says as Samantha hugs him goodbye.

At the loft the former New Directions are enjoying dinner as they share stories and catch up on what's been going on and the happenings of mutual friends. As the girls clean up Sam and Kurt go sit on the couch. Quietly Sam says. "Kurt, I need to ask you a question. Have you heard from him?" Kurt looks straight at Sam knowing who he means when he says him. "I received a yellow and red rose a few days after he left. It was his way of letting me know he was okay but I haven't heard from him since. I have no idea where he is or how he is doing." Kurt tells Sam feeling sad. "Are you okay Kurt? I know what today is." Sam says. "Yea, I'm doing the best I can. I take one day at a time." Kurt answers. "I miss him Kurt. I can't believe I would miss seeing slicked back hair and bow ties." Sam shares with Kurt as they chuckle. "Me too Sam, me too." Kurt says with misty eyes. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Rachael asks as the girls join them. Kurt starts to answer when they hear a knock at the door. Santana answers the door and returns saying. "It's for you Kurt." He turns around to look at Santana and his mouth drops open when he sees a vase with a yellow and red rose in her hand. Tears fall down his face and Sam's eyes water up. Kurt notices an envelope and slowly pulls the card out and reads. "I will love you," Kurt stands and excuses himself and goes to his bedroom and takes out his heart piece and rubs it softly as he sings softly. "Until my dying day."

William gets in the car and shuts the door. "You need to see me William?" He asks. "Yes, I need for you to give Blaine his new identity so he can be released? He has been here for three years. He is young and needs to live a real life. He has done everything we have asked for him and I think we should do something for him. He needs to be set free to live the life of his choice and follow his dreams." William says as he pleads for his son. "William I know it has been a difficult three years. I looked over the security risk involving Blaine before I came. I figured this might be what you wanted to talk about. Based on the information we have acquired I will allow the release of Blaine with his new identity. Though your security danger has lowered I would not feel comfortable giving you and Samantha your new identities yet. Give this to Blaine and tell him he has a week to get this information about his new past memorized." The man says. "Thank you." William says. "It's the least we could do for you. You have sacrificed enough for your country." The supervisor tells William as he gets out of the car with an envelope that will release Blaine.

William enters the safe house with a huge smile. "I did it!" He tells Samantha as she smiles because she knows what he means. "Blaine! We need to talk to you." William says loudly. "Coming," Blaine says as he gets up and walks to the living room. "Have a seat please." William says. "Last time we did this it didn't turn out to well." Blaine reminds them. "Well I can guarantee this will be much better. In this envelope is your new identity. You have one week to learn about your new life inside and out from the beginning until now." William informs him. "So you are telling me that I will be allowed to leave here, that I can go anywhere I want?" Blaine asks feeling unsure. "Yes, but you can't tell anyone your true identity. From now on you are this person for your protection and ours. This envelope will also include a number that you can call if you feel something wrong or sense you are in danger." William explains as he hands Blaine the envelope, the key to his future. He opens the envelope and sees the new him. A person with black curly hair, a beard with about a week of growth and glasses named James Stone. Before you can leave though you have to look like him and now your past so well it's like you really lived it." His Father tells him. "I can do it." Blaine tells his parents excitedly. "Read this information and become this person because you cannot take this information with you." William says. "What about you guys?" Blaine asks. "We will be here a while longer." William explains. "That means I won't be able to see you or talk to you." Blaine realizes. "Blaine you are young and deserve the chance to live the life you want. We've had that chance. Besides we still have a few days together so let's not worry about it now." William says. Blaine stands, heads to his room, and starts becoming James Stone.

Over the next few days Blaine stays in his room memorizing his past and literally turning into James Stone. No longer gelling his hair the curls are now free. His beard is growing out to the right length and he has packed up his things. Before he knew it, he is standing at the door saying goodbye to his parents. "Good luck son." William says looking forward to seeing him again sometime in the future. Blaine thanks his parents for all they have done for him. He tells them he will always love them and keep them in his heart and he is looking forward to the day they will meet again. After a final kiss and a long tight hug goodbye, James Stone gets in a car and heads to the airport. In his right hand he securely holds a ticket that will take him to New York City.


	7. Chapter 7 Settling In

Sacrifice for a Loved One

Chapter 7 – Settling In

James Stone steps off the plane in New York City and for the first time in years he could feel a smile on his face and joy in his heart. "Okay James Stone, first thing you need to do is find a place to live. With a bag over his shoulder he walks down the steps that take him down to the subway. He enters a train not sure where he is going, but he doesn't care, because on the inside he feels good as he remembers the times he rode on the subway with Kurt, touring the city on one of his visits. "Hi," He says to a young lady who was looking at him. "You just move here?" She asks. "Yes, I did. How can you tell?" James asks. "You have that big dream look on your face. Am I right? What's your name?" She asks. "James Stone," He says starting to get used to saying his new name. "Am I right James Stone?" She asks again. "Yes, I just got here and I am going to make my dreams come true." James says with a new found confidence. "James Stone you seem like a nice guy and I don't usually do something like this but do you have a place to stay? I am looking for a roommate to split expenses with. Would you be interested?" She asks. Blaine smiles and says, "I do need a place to stay, at least for awhile so if you're okay with it I gladly accept your offer." Extending her hand she says. "Wonderful, I'm Stephanie, Stephanie Molina. Come on, this is where we get off. I'll show you your new home roomy." Blaine likes his new roommate and the apartment. He sleeps well, content that his life is heading in the right direction.

The next morning James rose with the determination to find a job today. "What kind of a job are you interested in James?" Stephanie asks as they eat breakfast. "I'm a pretty good singer and musician so I thought I would go around to some bars and restaurants and see if I can get an audition or even get hired." James says as he explains his plan. "Can I hear you? Sort of like a dress rehearsal before." She asks. "I don't have a guitar with me." James says. "I do." Stephanie says as she gets up and goes to a closet and returns with a guitar. "I always wanted to learn how to play." She tells James while handing him the guitar. James strums the guitar and tunes it. When he is ready he begins singing Teenage Dream. When he finished, his eyes were closed so his tears would not fall. "Oh my God, you are wonderful!" Stephanie says shocked. "Now if I can find a place that agrees with you and will pay me, all will be good." James hopes. "I think I know the perfect place for you. I love to go there with my friends and they always have live music. It's called Opening Night. Here is the address and you can use my guitar." Stephanie says excitedly. "Thanks Stephanie. I'll go there first." James says happy he has found a good friend, as he goes to clean up and get dressed.

James enjoys his walk through New York City. He enjoys the sights, the people, and the life that flows through the city. He wishes he was walking with Kurt though, but he knows he cannot let him know he is in New York yet. Not until he is sure no one is following him and he has mixed into the city successfully. He won't put Kurt in danger. Before he knows it he is outside Opening Night. He takes a deep breath and opens the door and walks in. "Can I help you?" A man from behind the bar asks. "Yes, I am James Stone and I would like to talk to the owner or manager about performing here." He says. "I'm Carl, the owner of Opening Night. Are you any good? I'm always looking for new talent." Carl says. "I'll let you judge and you can tell me the answer to that question." James says as he takes out the guitar and starts singing I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan. When he finishes James waits for Carl's assessment. "Not bad, I like your sense of humor. Do you by chance play the piano?" Carl asks. James sets the guitar down and walks over towards the piano. He sits down and loosens his fingers and the next thing you know Billy Joel's Piano Man is echoing through the building. When James plays the last note he looks at Carl. "You're in!" Carl says thrilled with his new employee. "Come on over here and fill out your paper work James. We'll discuss your salary while I figure out your schedule."

"Kurt, it's Friday night and you have worked hard enough this week. Come on, you are going out with us tonight for some fun and we are not taking no for an answer. So go get dressed and make sure you look cute." Rachael tells Kurt. "Besides you might meet Mr. Right tonight." Santana reminds him. "Okay, where are we going anyway? Kurt asks after accepting his fate. At NYADA everyone is talking about this new bar restaurant called Opening Night. They say there is this new singer that is really good so we figured we go check him out." Rachael says as she finishes getting ready.

When they got to Opening Night they saw there was a line waiting to get in. "I hope this place is worth the wait." Santana says as she gives the hostess their names. Once they get inside they see a lot of the people dancing and having a great time. They were lucky enough to be seated at a table that is near the front of the stage but off to the side. After their drinks and food arrive they hear. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Are you ready to dance and rock the night away with some great music? Then let's put your hands together for our newest performer, Mr. James Stone." The owner announces to the crowd. The crowd cheers as a guy with long curly black hair, a nicely groomed beard, and glasses on his face walks out onto the stage with the rest of the band. He waves his hands and thanks everyone for coming and then picks up the guitar and starts singing. "Wow! Listen to him sing and man is he hot." Santana says singing along and dancing in her chair. James is singing his heart out as he looks at all the patrons enjoying themselves. Then he sees a pair of blue eyes, his blue eyes, my Kurt's blue eyes. Their eyes lock on each other. They both feel a burning inside their stomachs that is too great to handle and they are forced to look away. No one noticed that James had just forgotten some of the lyrics. He forces himself to refocus because he has a job to do. "He is good, really good. What do you think Kurt? Kurt?" Rachael says then turns towards Kurt to get an answer and becomes confused. Kurt's chair was empty. "Where did he go?" Rachael asked Santana. "I don't know. He's a big boy though. Come on Rachael let's dance." Santana says as she grabs Rachael's hand and heads to the dance floor. Kurt is outside standing against the wall of the building trying to catch his breath. He couldn't handle the pain that shot through his heart when he saw that man with black curly hair singing on stage. He texts Rachael to let her knowing he was going back to the loft so she wouldn't worry. At the loft he is curled up on the couch wrapped in a blanket with a cup of coffee. Kurt was thinking about Blaine and the love that they had, the love that he missed. That guys curly hair and eyes made him think of Blaine. "That should have been Blaine up there performing and following his dream. It's not fair" Kurt thought as he finished his coffee.

James, great show tonight, the people love you. We are getting more patrons every night. I think they are coming to see you. You are drawing them in like a magnet. Keep up the good work." Carl says happy as can be. "Thanks Carl." James says. Carl doesn't notice the sad expression on James' face. James is feeling the same pain as Kurt. Tonight was the first night that Kurt had seen James. Kurt hadn't noticed James watching him go into NYADA or getting coffee at a small café. He didn't see James sitting two rows behind him at the movie theater or watching him playing Frisbee in Central Park with his friends. James wanted so much to run up to Kurt and hug him and tell him it's me Blaine. I'm finally here and we can build our lives together. Except he can't, he can't take the risk. He won't put Kurt and his family in danger. "Someday Kurt, someday," James says to himself as he caresses his heart piece.


	8. Chapter 8 Protecting Kurt

Sacrifice for a Loved One

Chapter 8 – Protecting Kurt

James is sitting in a small café having a cup of coffee while he waits for Stephanie to arrive. They are meeting for lunch before they go shopping for a new couch for their apartment. "I need a cup of hot tea." Rachael says loudly while walking to the counter along with Santana. "Crap!" James says loud enough so that only he can hear. He has noticed his two friends and he tries to make himself smaller. Santana looks around the café for a seat when she asks. "Rachael, is that the guy from Opening Night?" Rachael looks toward the table while waiting for her order. "I think so. It looks like him." Rachael replies. "I'm going over there and ask him." Santana says as she confidently walks over toward James. "Hi, I'm Santana Lopez and we are wondering. Do you perform at Opening Night?" "Yes I do." James answers. "My friend and I watched your performance the other night and we both agreed that you are good, very good in fact." Santana says to a nervous James who tries not to look directly at Santana. "Hi." Rachael says as she joins them. The two girls sit down uninvited at James' table. "So what is your name?" Rachael asks. "James Stone." He says politely wishing they would leave but wanting them to stay and tell him all about Kurt. "Where are you from, you don't sound like a New Yorker?" Santana inquires. Remembering his new history he says. I am from a town called Green Tree it is just outside Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania." James says proud of himself as it sounds like the truth. "We grew up in Lima, Ohio and now I attend NYADA. I am going to be a star on Broadway some day." Rachael says. "With your voice I am sure you will." James says and instantly realizes his error. The girls look at him strangely. His phone buzzes and breaks the uneasiness of this situation. Stephanie sent him a text asking him to meet her at the store now. "Thank you Stephanie. I owe you." He says to himself. "I need to go. You two have a nice day." He says as he stands quickly, walks to the door, and leaves. "That was weird Rachael." Santana says with a questioning look. "How does he know I have a wonderful voice? I don't think he has ever heard me sing." Rachael wonders. "Something is not right. My Mexican third eye is telling me something. I just have to figure out what it is. Berry, what are you doing Friday night? Santana asks. "Why?" Rachael asks. Because we are going back to Opening Night and watch our new friend sing and figure out his story.

"James the couch looks great. Thanks for helping me pick it out. You have a good eye for style." Stephanie says with appreciation. "No problem, I had fun, besides you got me out of a sticky situation with two girls." James says as he grabs a bag heading to work. "Listen, tonight I am doing an extra set so I will be getting back later than usual." James says as he leaves heading to Opening Night.

Kurt is sitting on the couch reading an assigned book when Rachael says. "Kurt, Santana and I are going back to Opening Night on Friday. Do you want to come with us?" Kurt stops reading and thinks about it and says. "Let me think about it. The last time we went I got a little upset. Seeing that performer with the curly black hair sing reminded me of Blaine and I don't know if I want to go through that again." Rachael is disappointed but says. "It's up to you, but you are welcome to come." Santana is busy in the kitchen when Rachael tells her what Kurt said. "Kurt will probably not be coming because James Stone reminds him of Blaine." Santana stops what she is doing and says. "Oh my God Rachael, do you think that was Blaine? Is James Stone really Blaine Anderson?" She asks as she looks at Rachael. "He would have said something. We are, or were his friends. He wouldn't do this to Kurt would he?" Rachael says. "I don't know but I am going to find out the truth about Mr. Stone and I promise you I will not let him hurt Kurt again if he is. Come on, we are going to Opening Night right now. We have a mystery to solve." Santana says with determination on her face. "Kurt, we have an errand we need to run, we will be back later." Rachael says as they leave the loft and are soon standing in front of Opening Night.

The girls get in easily this time since it is Wednesday and not Friday. The hostess seats them and says. "Andy will be your waiter for the evening." The girls sit down and within seconds Andy appears and takes their food and drink order. The girls look around trying to see if James is here. They don't see him, but Andy has returned with their drinks. "Andy, can you tell us if James Stone is going to perform tonight?" Santana asks. "Man, I wish I was as popular as James. I guess I can add you girls to the list of women who ask about James. To answer your question, yes. He should be out in about 30 minutes. He's warming up in the backroom." Andy says as he walks away shaking his head. "Well there goes your tip Mr. Bad Attitude." Santana says looking at Andy. "What are you going to say to him Santana?" Rachael asks. "I'm going to confront him and find out if James Stone is really Blaine. If he is Blaine I'm going to tell him what I think of him and what he did to Kurt. I'll make sure he knows he is not wanted around here and he had better leave Kurt alone." Santana says as they wait for James to come on stage.

James had arrived earlier and was in the backroom sitting at the piano. He is focusing on warming up his vocal chords by singing the scales. In fact he was so focused on what he was doing he didn't hear someone enter the room. The person moves closer to James. The person places his hand on James' shoulder. A startled James jerks up quickly causing himself to fall over the bench he was sitting on and landing on the floor looking shocked at the face he saw. "Excuse me, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Let me start over. Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel." He says as he holds out his hand. James looks at him trying not to panic. He doesn't move, just stares at those blue eyes. "Here, at least let me help you up." Kurt offers. "No, I'm fine." James says bluntly. "What do you want? You are not allowed in this room. I suggest you leave immediately before security comes." James says not looking at Kurt as he picks up the piano bench and stands it up right. "James, you're on." Carl says as he comes into the backroom. James walks by Kurt and asks Carl. "Please get him out of here?" James walks on to the stage to start his set while Kurt is escorted out of the backroom by security passing an interested waiter who witnessed the meeting between James and Kurt.

"Santana is that Kurt?" Rachael asks as she points to a person being taken out of the building by security. James was singing but he too watched, as he saw Kurt being escorted to the door. "I'm sorry Kurt." James says to himself as a twinge of pain is felt in his heart. Andy returns will some refills when Rachael asks. "What did that guy do that he is being forced to leave?" Andy stops picking up their empty glasses and says. "I guess girls aren't the only ones that like James. I guess fags do too. I heard he found his way to the backroom and was trying to get to James." Andy says and leaves. "What a jerk!" Both girls agree. "Well, that's it! If he really is Blaine I am tired of seeing him treat Kurt so badly while he just goes on his merry old way as if nothing happened. He is going to see some of my Lima Heights attitude I fear."

James leaves the stage with applause ringing in his ears. He goes to the backroom to get his jacket. He tells Carl goodbye and heads out the back door into the alley. He is tired from a long night when he stops in his tracks. Standing in front of him is Santana. "Hi, nice to see you again. Santana right?" James says, thinking to himself, what is going on tonight? He is walking by her when she says. "I wish I could say the same James or should I say Blaine Anderson. James stops and turns around. "I don't know who you are talking about." James says trying to stay calm, hoping to get out of this situation without giving up the truth he is desperately trying to keep. Santana moves closer to James and looks straight into his eyes while pointing her finger into his chest. I know who you are. My Mexican third eye is never wrong. I don't know who this is or what happened to you because you are not the person I knew back in high school. But I am warning you know. You stay away from Kurt. You hurt him deeply. He is still trying to recover from you walking out on him three years ago and I don't want to see you hurt him again. So why don't you just take your things and leave this city. If not you stay away from him because if you don't you will have to deal with the wrath of Santana. Do you understand Blaine Warbler?" Santana warns as she walks back inside to go get Rachael. James turns around and heads down the alley heading back to his apartment trying to decide what he should do now. The alley is empty when an employee comes out from behind the dumpster. He takes out his phones and punches in some numbers. He waits for the person to answer. "Tell the boss jackpot. I have identified the son as well as his boyfriend. Operation Revenge is a go. The employee says as he ends the call.


	9. Chapter 9 Sh Happens

Sacrifice for a Loved One

Chapter 9 – Sh_ Happens

A few weeks have passed and James has stayed away from Kurt. He hasn't even followed him around like before. James has been spending a lot of time thinking about what he should do about his situation. James is beginning to think he should leave New York and head to Los Angeles. This would let Kurt live his life in peace. "James, what is wrong? You haven't been your happy self for a while now. If you want to talk I'm a good listener." Stephanie says concerned about her roomy. "I might be leaving soon. The dream I had isn't going to happen." James says. "I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?" Stephanie asks. "No, there is nothing you can do unless you can turn back the clock about four years." James says. "I'm going to head to work and face the inevitable. I'll tell Carl and give him my two week notice. See you later." James says as he heads out the door feeling defeated. Stephanie goes to her purse and takes out her phone and makes a call.

Rachael, I just got a text from Sam. They are going to be in New York next weekend. How about we take them to Opening Night next Friday? We'll have a good time singing and dancing." Kurt tells Rachael. "Are you sure you want to go there Kurt." Rachael asks. "Yes, I need to move on and live my life. That's what Blaine wanted so I need to face my feelings and move on. You tell Santana and I will call to make reservations because it will be crowded." Kurt says feeling good about himself.

James has packed up all his things into a couple of bags. He is flying to Los Angeles tomorrow morning. "I'm going to start a new life, a new future, and new dreams in sunny L.A." James says, trying to convince himself that it's true and he is happy about it as he zips closed his last bag. But before he can leave he has one more performance that he must do.

Mercedes and Sam arrived early than expected to the loft. Rachael and Santana were there but Kurt was still at school. While Santana was getting drinks for everyone Sam asks. "Rachael, how are things in the Big Apple?" Rachael answers. "Pretty good, it's keeping me busy and out of trouble which I guess is good." Sam wonders. "Anything interesting happen since we were last here?" Rachael says. "Not really, just doing our own thing." Mercedes has been quiet for awhile when she finally speaks up. "How is Kurt doing? I know he has struggled ever since Blaine left, but that was years ago." Santana brings the drinks and after hearing Mercedes' comment she says. "First of all we don't ever mention that name in the loft and secondly, I took care of that jerk a few weeks ago. Kurt is now beginning to act more like his old self." Hearing that news Sam perks up and says. "What does that mean?" Santana looks at Sam and says. "Promise me you won't tell Kurt." Sam agrees. "The jerk is living in New York City. I told him to stay away from Kurt. In fact I told him he had hurt Kurt enough and he should move away and never come back." Santana says proud of herself for taking care of the situation for Kurt. "Do you know where Blaine is now?" Sam asks calmly but inside he is about to explode. "Unfortunately, you will probably see him tonight. He goes by James Stone and he sings at Opening Night. That's the place we are going to tonight." Santana says before the door slides open and Kurt walks in. "Not a word." Santana reminds everyone as Kurt comes in and greets his friends.

At Opening Night the friends are seated at their table. It's located off to the side of the stage behind another group of people. They order some food and drinks and are waiting for the music to start. "Excuse me. I need to use the little boy's room." Sam says as he stands and heads to the restroom. He soon changes directions and finally heads to the back hoping to find a certain performer. He figures he would be backstage so he heads to that area of the building. He hears someone playing the guitar and singing. It sounds familiar to him so he heads in that direction. The singing is coming from inside the room Sam is standing in front of. Sam is trying to control his nerves hoping his best friend is behind this closed door. Sam opens the door and sees James playing the guitar warming up for his set. Sam knocks against the open door. "Excuse me. A friend of mine told me about James Stone and I need to meet him." Sam says as he quickly walks over to James with moist eyes. "Let's hug it out, if you don't mind?" Sam says and they hug tightly never wanting to let go. "It's so good to see you bro. I've missed you so much." Sam whispers in his ear. James finally speaks. "Me too Sam, me too." They hold each for a while as tears fill their eyes. No words are said. They know how the other feels. Sam releases James and just stares at him before he turns and leaves. Sam returns to his seat and the crowd hears Carl say. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Opening Night. Are you ready for the some fun? So let's begin with the best. Let me introduce to you the one and only James Stone!" The patrons cheer. James singing has the place rocking. An hour or so later James completes his set. Sam watches Kurt, he is debating with himself whether or not to tell him when fate steps in. "Ladies and Gentlemen, before I sing my last song I want to say thank you. Thank you for coming to see me and supporting me. I will take your support with me where ever I go. Tonight is my last performance. I was told by a friend a few weeks ago that it is time to move on. So I am. I'm heading to California. I want to sing this song as my last one. This song means a lot to me. It's the first song my soul mate ever heard me sing as well as you have made my Teenage Dreams come true. James starts singing and Kurt's eyes grow wide in size and tears are falling down his face as he covers his mouth. The realization of who James Stone is has set in and Kurt quickly rises and heads to the backroom not letting anyone stop him this time. When James finishes the song the patrons are on their feet clapping and cheering for him as he bows and waves. He leaves the stage and walks to the backroom wanting a few minutes alone so he can pull himself together. He enters the backroom and freezes. The one person who he didn't want to see and the one person he wants to see more than anything else in this world is standing in front of him. Kurt is standing right in front of him with tears running down his face. "You're leaving? You're leaving me again? I guess I don't have any say in this decision because you didn't ask me my opinion. Apparently you don't love me anymore because the man I love would have found me. Apparently time and distance has changed you so much that you are no longer the person I fell in love with on a staircase at Dalton Academy? You have been in New York City for months and you never said anything to me. I was standing in this room with you a few days ago and you had me removed instead of telling me who you are. You promised me you would find me and we would reunite by connecting two heart pieces back together into one. What do you have to say? James stands with his head down silent unable to speak. "Say something." Kurt begs, all his pent up emotions finally being released. James just looks at Kurt not knowing what to say or where to begin. "I bet the answer to every one of my questions is you didn't want to hurt me. Well that is funny because as hard as you tried not to hurt me, you hurt me anyway. As much as I want to hug you and feel you in my arms I can't do it. I won't do it. I'll tell you what I will do though James or Blaine or whoever you are now. I'm walking out on you this time. You can watch me leave knowing you have broken my heart for the last time. Kurt starts walking out when suddenly he stops in front of Blaine. He looks Blaine straight in the eye. Kurt takes Blaine's face into his hands and kisses him passionately on the lips. Kurt breaks away and says. "Goodbye." Kurt walks out the back door of Opening Night not wanting to see anyone. The door closes and he heads down the alley towards the street when he is grabbed by his arms by two men. They force Kurt to go in the opposite direction. Kurt is now standing in front of a man who looks at Kurt up and down. "So he fell in love with you?" The man says in a raspy voice that sounds like he means business. "Thank you for identifying Blaine for us. Revenge will be so sweet and you my lucky friend will have a front row seat." He informs Kurt with a disgusting smirk.


	10. Chapter 10 Paying the Piper

Sacrifice for a Loved One

Chapter 10 – Paying the Piper

Blaine lets the tears flow down his face as he stands in the same spot, not knowing what to do as his heart shatters into a million pieces. He has never felt as alone as he does now. He has no one to turn to. His parents are hidden away in a safe house, the love of his life has just walked out of his life, and his friends don't even know who he is. "I guess this is what it's feels like to be alone. I should get used to it because this is my future." James thinks to himself as he grabs his jacket and heads out the back door to face his future alone.

The man facing Kurt says. "This is what you are going to do. When Blaine comes out the back door you are going to call his name and get him to come towards you. That's all you have to do because I will do the rest. Any questions Mr. Hummel?" He asks. "I won't do it!" Kurt shouts. "What did he ever do to you?" Kurt wants to know. "Oh, he didn't do anything. His Father did. I have been searching years for his Father but couldn't find him or his son until now. I guess the government had them hidden away. Then I found out his son was in New York under a new name. I didn't even know it was him until some girl was talking to him and calling him Blaine. But you totally confirmed it tonight. Now I will get my revenge on his Father by taking away his most precious son from him." The man says filled with hatred while he takes out a gun and slowly points it at Kurt. "Okay, if you don't you will watch as I shoot him down in cold blood and it will be your fault. So you decide." The man says.

The back door begins to open. "Now, when I tell you, call his name. If you don't, this gun will go off numerous times and you will be responsible for your boyfriend's death." The man whispers to Kurt. Blaine is walking down the steps and heads toward the street. "Now" The man says. Kurt doesn't know what to do. "You have 2 seconds before I pull the trigger." The man tells Kurt. Kurt decides. "Blaine!" Kurt yells out. Blaine stops and turns around and sees Kurt standing in the alley with a scared look on his face. "Kurt, is that you?" Blaine asks, sensing something is not right and walks toward Kurt. The man pushes Kurt forward and he lands on the ground with a thud. Blaine rushes to Kurt and helps him up. "Are you alright? What's going on?" Blaine asks, concerned about Kurt. Two men come from behind the dumpster and point guns at the boys. They force them to move forward toward the large man hiding in the dark. "It's time that your Father pays the piper Mr. Anderson and the price is you." The man with the raspy says. "What are you talking about?" I'm James Stone." He says. "Really kid, I know who you are and who your Father is boy. I have been looking for your Father for years, but you will do instead, for now." The man says as he walks around the boys slowly. "You're not stupid Mr. Anderson. You know who I am. I'm your family's worse nightmare because I'm the man who you and your family have been hiding from for years. I guess your parents got tired of their gay son being around since they are willing to sacrifice you to save themselves. They sent you out all on your own even though they knew I was still searching for you." The man says hoping to upset Blaine. "Let him go! You have me so let him go. He doesn't know anything." Blaine says trying to get Kurt released. "Oh Mr. Anderson, you think you can tell me what to do. That is your first mistake." The man says as he gives a look to the man holding Blaine. Before Blaine can say anything the man elbows him in the sharply in the stomach and Blaine is doubled over in pain. Kurt bends down to help Blaine. "Don't touch him or you'll be next!" The man yells at Kurt. "I'm alright." Blaine whispers to Kurt as he stands back up still bent over a little. "Now Blaine, I need you to tell me where your Father is located. You shouldn't have to pay the price for your Father's mistake. Besides the man hates you because you are a fag and an embarrassment to him." The man says thinking Blaine will break. Blaine looks directly at the man with hate in his eyes. "Never!" Blaine yells at the man. "Mistake number two." The man says as he raises two fingers in front of Blaine's face. The two men grab Blaine by his arms and instantly he feels a fist hitting his face below his right eye, as a second fist lands on his stomach again sending pain through his body and knocking the wind out of him. The two men let go and he falls to the ground with his head hitting the ground splitting his forehead open. Blood starts to run down his face. "Blaine" Kurt yells as he bends down to help Blaine. "Leave him alone!" The man shouts. "No!" Kurt says. "I'm going to help him whether you like it or not." Kurt takes out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes Blaine's face. "Well I don't like it!" The man says losing his temper. Blaine sees the man slowly pull out a gun and pointing it at Kurt. He starts to pull the trigger when Blaine jumps in front of his true love. Kurt watches as the man pulls the trigger. He hears the shot being fire when Blaine appears magically in front of him taking the bullet that was meant for him. The next few seconds seem like an eternity to Kurt as bullets start flying from all directions and fear sets in his body as he hopes to survive this nightmare. Then it's quiet, too quiet as no one is making a sound. "Check on the boys!" Kurt hears someone yell. Kurt's brain finally starts to work and he thinks. "Blaine!" He leans over Blaine's body and starts calling his name. An agent comes over to check on Blaine and slowly turns him over. Blood can be seen coming from Blaine's left shoulder and the right side of his abdomen. Sirens can be heard as agents are rushing to secure the area. "Blaine, Blaine talk to me. You can't leave me, you promised me." Kurt says while holding Blaine's hand wanting him to open his eyes. "Are you okay?" The agent asks Kurt. "I'm fine. He saved my life. Just take care of him. Don't worry about me. Help him please. He can't die. Not now." Kurt begs as tears are falling down his face. Blaine moves slightly and groans in pain. He opens his eyes slightly and says. "Kurt" Blaine has lost a lot of blood and is going in and out of consciousness. "Kurt I need you to help me if we are going to save him" The agent said. "I want you to move over to his left side. Take your hand and place it over the gunshot wound and push down. You need to keep pressure on that wound until I tell you to stop, even if he complains about the pain. Do you understand?" The agent says, while she does the same thing to his abdomen wound. "James, this is going to hurt but we have to do it so you don't bleed to death." The agent tells James as he yells in pain and tries to move to relieve the pain. "Stay still James." The agent shouts. "Where are the EMTs?" Blaine grits his teeth and tries to lie still since the pain is unbearable. He tries to keep his eyes open as he stares at Kurt's face. "Blaine you are going to be fine. You have to be. We have so many things we need to do in this lifetime." Kurt says as he strokes Blaine's face, gently moving his hair away from his eyes. "You can't leave me after what we just went through." Kurt says as Blaine's eyes fill with tears as Blaine groans because of the pain. The EMTs finally arrive. They tell Kurt to remove his hand and move so they can do their job. The agent walks Kurt away from Blaine, though he keeps his eyes on him. "I want to go with him to the hospital. I won't let him go again." Kurt tells the agent. The agent motions for Kurt's friends to come down the alley. They had been forced to stay inside Opening Night when the abduction was going on. Rachael ran towards Kurt followed by the others. "Kurt, are you alright? I was so worried about you." Rachel says as she hugs him tightly. "It's Blaine, he is hurt really bad and he might not make it. I'm going to the hospital with him as so as he is ready to go." Kurt informs his friends. Kurt notices that the EMTs are moving quickly now and he becomes concerned. Kurt rushes back to Blaine. "What's going on?" He asks. "We got to move now or we are going to lose him." They say. "I'm going with you. I'm his boyfriend." Kurt says as his eyes fill with tears. "Okay, but we've to go stat! Get in the ambulance." The EMT tells him. Kurt watches closely as Blaine's limp body is lifted on to the gurney. They check to make sure that the IVs are still working properly as they rush Blaine to the ambulance. In seconds they are racing to the hospital will the sirens roaring. Kurt rubs Blaine's hand like he has done many times. Blaine eyes are slightly open looking at Kurt and he slowly whispers. "I will love you…." Kurt smiles at Blaine and sings. "Until the end of time." As he watches Blaine's eyes slowly close.


	11. Chapter 11 Waiting

Sacrifice for a Loved One

Chapter 11 – Waiting

Dr. Sanchez is standing by the emergency room entrance waiting for an ambulance to pull in with a 21 year old male with two gunshot wounds that is barely alive. He has been looking over the information that the EMTs sent in regarding his condition and is concerned about the victim's vital signs. The ambulance pulls in and the medical staff takes over immediately. "What's his name?" Dr. Sanchez asks. "Blaine Anderson" the EMT answers. Dr. Sanchez calls Blaine's name trying to get Blaine to respond but he doesn't. After looking at his wounds and evaluating his medical findings Dr. Sanchez has determined that Blaine has internal bleeding going on caused by his wounds. Blaine needs emergency surgery to stop the bleeding. Within seconds Blaine is being wheeled to the operating room to be prepped for surgery. Dr. Sanchez heads to the waiting room to talk to the family members of Blaine Anderson.

When Kurt got out of the ambulance he was told to sit in the waiting area while the medical professionals help Blaine. Before Kurt could blink the waiting room was filled with agents and friends of Blaine. Rachael is sitting next to Kurt in the waiting room. The agent who helped care for Blaine before the EMTs arrived approaches the two and says. "Mr. Hummel" Kurt lifts his head and looks at the agent. "I didn't get a chance earlier but I would like to introduce myself. My name is Stephanie Molina. I was assigned to Blaine's case when he was allowed to relocate. In fact I have been his roommate ever since he came to New York. He is a very special young man as you probably know. I am going to be around here for a while so if you need anything just find me." "Thank you, thank you for all you did for him." Kurt says holding Stephanie's hand. "Before you leave I have a couple of questions." Kurt says. "What happened to the three men?" "They were all pronounced dead at the scene. You don't have to worry about them hurting you ever again." She says trying to comfort Kurt. "Do you know if Blaine's parents have been told?" Kurt asks.

A phone is ringing at the safe house. William quickly rises and heads to the phone on his desk when he hears knocking on their bedroom door. No one calls here at 3 a.m. unless there is a problem. William feels sick to his stomach as he picks up the phone and says. "Yes" Samantha says. "Come in." To the people who are knocking on the door as she puts a robe on. William lays the phone back down on the desk and looks at Samantha. William looks scared and pale as he walks over to Samantha and grabs her hands and says. "You need to get dressed and pack a suitcase as quickly as you can. Blaine has been seriously injured and they are taking us to him." "How bad is it?" Samantha asks. "Bad" William informs her. "I'll tell you what I know on the way to the airport. Right now we need to get going." William says as they both scurry to dress and pack and are out the door in less than 30 minutes. They head for the airport in silence as their stomachs twist with worry and their thoughts focused on their son, praying they will get there in time.

"Blaine Anderson" Dr. Sanchez calls out into the waiting room, looking for a family member to identify themselves. Kurt stands up and rushes towards the Doctor followed by his friends. "Yes, how is he?" Kurt asks loudly. "Who are you?" Dr. Sanchez asks. "I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm Blaine's boyfriend." He says. "Are any of you family members here?" Dr. Sanchez inquires as he looks at the other people. "No, his parents are on their way but it may take a few hours. Please, please tell me how he is. Can I see him?" Kurt begs the Doctor. "Let's go sit down over here." He says as the Doctor directs Kurt over to a secluded area. He is being prepped for emergency surgery as we speak. He has internal bleeding caused by the gunshot wound to his abdomen. We need to stop it or he will bleed to death. He has lost a lot of blood causing his blood pressure to drop down to a dangerous level. He is unconscious and has been that way since he arrived. After looking at his head injury I think he has probably sustained a concussion also. You need to know that in his condition surgery is extremely dangerous and the odds of him surviving are not good. I need to go now. I will come back after surgery and let you know how it went." Dr. Sanchez says as he stands and starts to leave when Kurt says. "Dr. Sanchez, please take care of him. He is my best friend, the love of my life." Dr. Sanchez touches his shoulder and says. "I'll do my best."

Kurt tells the others what the Doctor said. Instead of staying in the waiting room they head down to the cafeteria for a break and some food. While eating they discuss what happened and Kurt decides to explain everything to them beginning with Blaine's high school graduation and ending with sitting in a hospital cafeteria. Rachael and Santana have many questions but they realize that right now is not the time or the place. Sam and Mercedes excuse themselves and go to the chapel to pray while Kurt and the girls go back to the waiting room not wanting to miss the Doctor.

Kurt just stares at the clock and watches the hands spin around and around counting the hours as they go by. He didn't know if the long surgery was a good or a bad sign. Kurt didn't notice a man wearing a baseball cap walk into the waiting room and stop in front of him. "Kurt" The man says, and instantly he has a crying boy in his arms, holding on to him like his life depends on it, and maybe it does. "I'm here buddy. It's going to be alright." Burt says as he rubs Kurt's back trying to reassure him. Burt and Kurt sit down and wait together. Kurt's head slowly falls to rest on his Father's strong shoulders. Exhausted from lack of sleep his eyes close and he is asleep.

The double doors open and Dr. Sanchez walks in. He sees Kurt sleeping on a man's shoulder and walks to them. Burt gently wakes Kurt and he opens his eyes to see Dr. Sanchez standing in front of him. "Is he ali…?" Kurt starts to ask hoping with all his heart that he will hear good news. "Kurt" He hears his name being yelled. "Where is he? Is he okay?" Samantha says rushing over to Kurt. "This is Dr. Sanchez. He is Blaine's Doctor and he was just about to tell us. Dr. San chez this is William Anderson and Samantha Anderson, Blaine's parents. "It's nice to meet you." Dr. Sanchez says as he shakes hands with the Andersons. "Let's go sit done over here." They go and sit down and the Doctor says. He survived the surgery, barely. It was touch and go there for a while. We had to deal with a few problems but we handled them successfully. The internal bleeding was the result of the bullet hitting some of his organs. We stopped the bleeding and removed the two bullets. He is in recovery right now and then he will be transferred to ICU. We are going to keep him heavily sedated for a while because of pain as well as we don't want him moving around. I want to give the organs that were damaged some time to heal." "Will he be okay?" Kurt asks. "I'll be better able to answer that question in 24 to 48 hours." The Doctor answers. "When can we see him? We need to see him." Samantha asks pleading. "Alright you can see him but just for a few minutes. I will come and get you when he is in ICU." Dr. Sanchez says as he leaves to go check on Blaine. Samantha and William hug happy they their son is still alive. "How are you Kurt?" William asks as he shakes hands with both Kurt and Burt. "I'm doing better know that I know he survived the surgery." Kurt answers feeling worried. Now that Blaine's parents are here he doesn't know when he will be allowed to see Blaine. Two agents escort the Andersons to some seats away from the other people. They are whispering to each other as they wait for the Doctor. A half an hour goes by when Dr. Sanchez finally returns. He walks over to Blaine's parents and tells them they can see Blaine for a few minutes now. They say something to the Doctor and he walks over to Kurt and asks. "Are you ready to see Blaine?" "But what about his parents, I am sure they want to see him." Kurt asks. "They said they think you should go see him first." The Doctor informs him. Kurt looks at the Andersons and says, "Thank you." Kurt stands and follows Dr. Sanchez to the ICU. While they are walking Dr. Sanchez says. "Before you go in I want to prepare you for what you are going to see. He is hooked up to several machines that will be making noises. They are just monitoring his vitals. He has an IV in each hand. One is for blood and the other is for fluids and meds. His face is bruised and swollen just to let you know. They finally reach ICU. I'll be out here if you should need anything. Do you have any questions?" The Doctor asks as Kurt shakes his head no. Dr. Sanchez opens the door and Kurt slowly walks in finally seeing Blaine. He is lying so still in the hospital bed and looks pale. He looks like he has been through hell. Kurt can't hold his hands so he caresses his cheek gently and he brushes his curly hair away from his eyes and says. "Hi Blaine, I'm here and so are your parents. I'm not going anywhere so you just sleep so your body can heal. I will wait patiently until you wake up. I can't lose you so you need to fight. We have a future to live, together Mr. Anderson." Kurt sees the Doctor motioning time is up. "I have to go now the Doctor is telling me time is up but I will be back soon I promise. I love you Blaine." Kurt says as he gently kisses forehead.


	12. Chapter 12 Imposter

Sacrifice for a Loved One

Chapter 12 – Imposter

It's been a day and a half since Blaine had surgery. His vital signs have been improving steadily so the staff was allowing more visitors in at one time. William and Samantha were sitting with Blaine. "He looks do so peaceful when he is asleep. I remember watching him sleep when he was a little boy. I miss those days." Samantha says looking longingly at her son. "Do you think we should have kept him with us in the safe house?" William asks Samantha, doubting their decision. William, we are not going there. I know my son well enough that if I had given him the choice between staying with us and leaving for a few months but having to deal with a tough situation he would have taken the few months. He wasn't happy forced to stay in a place that felt like a jail. End of discussion." Samantha tells William. How did I get so lucky to marry such a smart and beautiful woman for my wife?" William says as he wraps his arms around her shoulders.

Doctor Sanchez enters the room saying. "Good Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. Did you get a good night sleep?" He asks. "The best we could." William says. "Well give me a few minutes to exam Blaine and then we will talk about where we are in his recovery." The Doctor begins by checking Blaine's heart, pulse, blood pressure, temperature. He ends by examining his eyes and his wounds. "Alright, I like the way he is looking this morning, his coloring is better. So I suggest we try to wake him up. I am going to start by decreasing the sedation. That means he should start waking up in a few hours after the sedation works its way out of his system." The Doctor says as he decreases the IV sedation flow. He will also be moved to a regular room. This should allow for more visitors when he is up to it." Dr. Sanchez adds. "Do you have any questions?" He asks. "When do you think he might be released because we will need to make arrangements?" William asks. "If he continues to improve at the rate he is now I would say 4 to 5 days. But don't hold me to it." The Doctor says as they hear. "Excuse us." Kurt says as he and Burt walk into the room. "How is he doing?" Kurt inquires. "I will let the Anderson's update you on Blaine's condition I have patients to see. Oh, before I go a nurse will be coming in to change Blaine's bandages and clean him up a little. During that time you should go get some lunch." Dr. Sanchez tells them as he walks out the door heading to see other patients. "What did the doctor say about Blaine?" Kurt asks waiting with anticipation. William repeats what Dr. Sanchez had told them and a smile appears on Kurt's face. He is thrilled he will be talking to Blaine soon. Kurt is sitting next to Blaine and talking to him when Stephanie Molina enters the room and says. "Mr. Anderson, I'm just notifying you that the agents are changing assignments and I will be your shadow now." "Great, Stephanie. Thanks for telling me." William says politely. Stephanie turns to leave and runs into the nurse who is entering the room. "Excuse me. I'm so sorry I should watch where I'm going." Stephanie says as she leaves the room and waits outside keeping her eyes open. "I'm here to take care of Blaine so I am going to ask you to leave." The nurse says as she carries bandages and a square bucket filled with soap and water. "How long will you be?" Samantha asks. "It will take at least an hour." The nurse says not taking her eyes off Blaine. "We will be back soon. Love you." Samantha says as she places a tender kiss on his cheek. She turns and leaves the room with the others as they head to the cafeteria for some lunch followed by Stephanie. Now alone in Blaine's room she places the bucket down on his tray and the pile of towels on his bed, being careful not to let the towels spill over and expose her gun.

"That smells good William. I'll have to try it tomorrow for lunch." Burt says. "I am so glad Blaine is going to be waking up soon. There is so much I want to tell him." Kurt says too excited to sit still. "Mr. Anderson I have a question I am not sure you can answer but I would like to know. What is the name of the man who shot Blaine? I need to put a name to his face." Kurt says waiting to hear his name. "I probably shouldn't tell you but I understand. You are going to find this strange but his name was James Stone." William informs Kurt. "No not Blaine's name. I want to know the name of our abductor." Kurt restates the question. "James Stone" William repeats. "The agency decided for an additional layer of protection they would have Blaine take his name. Blaine didn't know it though. They didn't think he would look for someone with his own name." William explains. "That is weird." Kurt thinks with a questioning face. "William what is going to happen to Blaine when he is released?" Burt asks knowing Kurt would like to know. "A lot depends on what Blaine wants to do as well as the information the agency has about his security. However, since James, his sister, and their main goon were caught Friday night and are no longer alive, Blaine might be able to start his life. We will just have to wait and see." Williams explains. "Excuse me Mr. Anderson. The three people we caught Friday night were all males. We did not capture the sister as far as I know.' Stephanie says making sure William has the correct information.

"Excuse me." A nurse says as the group looks up at the nurse. "I'm sorry to bother you but that is my ID badge." She says as she points to the badge in the middle of the table. "I can't believe I forgot it. We are required to wear them when we are working with patients." Kurt hands the ID badge to the nurse who thanks him. She starts to leave when Stephanie says. "Wait a minute. Every employee has an ID badge like the one you are holding." Yes" The nurse answers. "What happens if you forget your ID badge?" Stephanie wonders. "You can't work without your ID badge on. That is hospital policy and it is strictly enforced." The nurse answers before she turns and leaves. Stephanie looks at William and William looks at Stephanie with looks of worry showing on their faces because they have both realized something. Stephanie starts talking into her collar. "Emergency, emergency Room 406 Blaine Anderson stat." Kurt has noticed their strange behavior and quickly asks. "What's wrong? Something is wrong I can feel it so tell me! Stephanie can feel Kurt's eyes glaring at her so she finally says. "The nurse I bumped into earlier in Blaine's room." She says. "What about her?" Burt interrupts. Stephanie answers. "She wasn't wearing an ID badge so we need to check it out." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kurt yells as he leaps from the table and starts running towards the elevator knocking into people and their food flying all over. Not wanting to wait for an elevator Kurt decides to find the stairs and starts running up the steps two at a time as fear starts setting into his body.

"Well Mr. Anderson now that we are alone I am going to help you. NOT!" The nurse says with a tone of hate. "You are responsible for my brother's death. All he wanted was for you to tell him where your Father was. But you wouldn't do it and now he is dead. So as I heard my brother say to you once before. It's time to pay the piper." The woman says as she yanks the two IVs out of Blaine's hands not caring that his hands are now bleeding. She steps out of the room for a brief moment and returns with a large laundry basket filled with dirty sheets and rolls it near Blaine's bed. She grabs Blaine's shoulders pulling him towards her and leaning him onto her shoulder. She begins to pick him up when she hears Blaine start to moan and feels him trying to move on her shoulder. "Put him down!" Kurt yells loudly. His anger is at the boiling point. The woman sees Kurt and gives him a glare that makes his skin crawl but he stands firm. "Put him down, now." Kurt repeats with determination. "Or what fag, you're going to hit me your scarf." The woman says with a smirk, not afraid of Kurt. Blaine's groans are becoming louder and he is moving more trying to relieve the pain in his side. "You want me to put him down? Fine" The woman says as she quickly pushes Blaine off her shoulder and he falls to the floor landing with loud thud. Blaine screams as pain shoots through his body while Kurt pulls the large laundry basket towards the door out of the way. He leans down trying to help Blaine who is groaning in pain. Kurt begins to panic as he can now see the blood on Blaine's hands and a dark red spot forming on his hospital gown. Kurt realizes that Blaine's abdomen incision is bleeding. He needs a doctor. Kurt looks up and sees a gun pointing directly at him. After dropping Blaine the woman had grabbed the gun that was hidden in the towels. "Stand up and get away from him." The woman yells with the gun in her hand staying aimed at Kurt. "He's hurt, he needs a doctor." Kurt begs hoping she will give in. "I'll say it one more time because I am a nice person. Get away from him or you will hear what my gun has to say to you Kurt Hummel." The woman repeats as her gun is still pointed at Kurt.

Outside the room Stephanie is standing and watching what is going down trying to figure the best way to solve this situation without anyone getting hurt. She had tried to get the Andersons and Burt to leave but they won't. She knows she doesn't have a lot of time before she needs to act. She is ready to move at any second though if something happens. "Blaine" Kurt calls. "Just lay still. Don't move around do you hear me." Kurt tells Blaine. Blaine opens his eyes enough to see the gun the woman is holding pointed at Kurt. "You can't get out of here so just give up. You need some help and you will get it here at the hospital." Kurt suggests. "You think I'm crazy don't you? She says as she slowly bends over Blaine who is lying on his right side, not losing eye contact with Kurt. "No, I just think you need some help, you have gone through a lot." Kurt says hoping to gain her trust. Blaine groans and calls Kurt's name. "He needs a doctor." Kurt pleads. "He's not going to need a doctor where he is going." She says as she puts her arm around Blaine's waist and pulls him up to stand. Blaine let out a scream as his heads starts spinning and he feels dizzy. Blaine's head is hanging down but it does start to clear a little. He realizes he and Kurt will be dead if he doesn't do something. With all his energy he pulls up his right arm to make a 90 degree angle at his elbow. He moves his arm forward and with all his might pulls his pointed elbow back into the woman's chest. The woman bends over taking Blaine with her as she feels the pain of being hit by Blaine's elbow. She struggles to stay standing while holding Blaine up too, but she manages to regain her balance. She points her gun and a shot is heard.


	13. Chapter 13 Standing Up

Sacrifice for a Loved One

Chapter 13 – Standing Up

Stephanie has been inching her way into Blaine's hospital room hiding behind the large laundry basket. Her gun is drawn and she is ready to shoot as soon as an opportunity arises. Stephanie is thinking to herself as she closely watches things develop. "She's bending down. She's going to pick up Blaine. He'll be in the way. Keep talking to her Kurt. What's Blaine doing with his, oh crap, he's going to elbow her. She's falling get ready to go. Damn she caught herself. Blaine's not standing back up. She's aiming the gun at Kurt. She's going to shoot Kurt. Please don't move Blaine. Shoot!

A bullet leaves the gun chamber and it seems like it is moving slowly through space as it heads for the target. The bullet hits the target and she drops the gun. The sound of the gun hitting the floor is heard throughout the room. Agents enter immediately with their guns drawn. But not fast enough, the woman has retrieves the dropped gun. Blaine is still being held tightly in her arm. "Don't move or he's a dead as a duck." She says with the gun pointed at Blaine's head. The bullet hit her shoulder as blood can be seen coming from the wound. "Drop the guns now!" "She shouts with pain on her face. "Empty the chambers first. Then you can drop your guns on the floor." She demands as she listens to hear the bullets and guns hitting the floor. "Now I'm calling the shots here." She says looking around the room. Blaine is getting weaker as he is forced to stand with the woman. She is having trouble holding him up. "Hummel, you want your boyfriend? Come and get him." She says as Kurt rushes to grab a hold of Blaine. Kurt puts Blaine's arm over his shoulder and Kurt puts his arm around Blaine's waist. Kurt senses that Blaine is not going to be able to stand very long since he is already carrying most of Blaine's weight. "Now just stand there and hold him up." She says as she moves behind the boys using them as her protection. "In the laundry basket, I want all the agents in the laundry basket now, or else. She says as she points her gun at the boys. The agents slowly lift their legs to get into the laundry basket. Blaine can no longer hold on to Kurt and he begins to slide down Kurt. Kurt catches him before he hits the floor and he gently guides him down to the floor where he moans in pain. Kurt sits on the floor with Blaine and places Blaine's head on his lap his eyes barely open not sure of where he was. "Kurt" Blaine calls out to him. "SSHHH" Kurt whispers as he put two fingers on Blaine's lips. "We're going to be alright I promise."

"I've got to do something." William says to Samantha as they are waiting outside the room. They can hear what is being said by the woman. He hears the agents emptying their guns and realizes that time is running out. Someone he loves is going to die if he doesn't do something. "I'll be back. I love you." He says to Samantha as he stands up and walks down the hall to talk to an agent.

"Jamie." A man yells from the door getting everyone's attention. "Put the gun down." He says clearly. "Roger Cannon, or should I call you William Anderson since that is your real name. Long time no see. What brings you to town? Oh wait, could it be you are here because your son is about to die or maybe you feel guilty about the fact your son has suffered a great deal because of your spying and lying activities, while you hid away like a chicken for years? So now you want to be a hero by saving your son, so your son can be proud of you? "Father" Blaine says when he realizes he is in the room. "I'm sorry I didn't do a better job." "You did great Blaine. I want you to just lay still and listen to Kurt." Your family has been looking for me for years and now I am here, so why don't you let the boys go since you have me. They haven't done anything to you." William suggests as he walks a little closer. "Do you think I was born yesterday? If I let the boys go you're not going to let me walk out of here. Besides I have grown fond of them, especially that curly hair one." She says. "I'll be honest with you Jamie. No, you will not be walking out of here a free woman. There are numerous agents and police waiting outside this room waiting to take you into custody for the illegal acts you have done. I can't promise you freedom, but I can promise you my support at your trial. I will testify how you were treated by your family. I promise you will receive some professional help to deal with your family's actions and the affects it has had on you. You are a better person than this Jamie. The real Jamie is a pretty nice person. I know because I have seen her." William says to her. "If you think I'm going to fall for your lies you are not as smart as I thought." Jamie says as Blaine starts to moan again. Kurt covers his mouth trying to keep him quiet. William realizes his son needs medical attention so he tells Jamie. "Listen, I'll make a deal with you. I will walk out of this hospital with you and go wherever you want to go. I guarantee your safety out of the hospital." Jamie thinks as she looks around the room and finally makes her decision. "Okay, I will accept you offer. We are going to HELL!" Jamie yells and looks directly at William and pulls the trigger. William falls back as the bullet hits his chest and blood can be seen. He collapses to the floor. Jamie quickly turns the gun towards her head and pulls the trigger. Agents quickly enter the room and secure the location as they find out the condition of both people. Stephanie goes to William and asks. "Do you like the new bullet proof jackets?" William opens his eyes and says. "The red liquid is a nice touch." He says as he gets up quickly and goes to his son. Another agent confirms that Jamie does not have a pulse.

Dr. Sanchez is already there assessing Blaine's condition. "We need to get him back in bed so I can start treatment." Dr. Sanchez says. "This is a crime scene you cannot touch anything. He needs to be taken out of this room." An agent says. "Get me a gurney!" The Doctor yells. "You can't bring anything in here." The agent says causing Kurt to get upset. "Look out!" Kurt says as he gently places Blaine's head on the floor. Kurt stands up. He bends down to carefully put his arms under Blaine's legs and shoulders. Using all his strength Kurt begins to lift Blaine. The Doctor and William help Kurt stand. Kurt carries Blaine out of the room to a waiting gurney. He is rolled to a new room where the medical staff takes over to stabilize Blaine. Kurt, Burt, and the Andersons wait outside Blaine's room waiting to hear news about Blaine's condition. "Thank you William for ending this nightmare. You took a pretty big risk. You saved our sons." Burt told William. "I'm sorry it ever got this far." William says.

The door finally opens and they are allowed to go in. Blaine is lying in bed with IVs reestablished and looking tired but his eyes are open. Dr. Sanchez begins to talk. "Okay, after assessing Blaine's conditions it looks like he came through this ordeal without too many additional injuries. Right now he is being given some pain meds that are starting to kick in. I am asking that you try to keep him as calm as possible and lying still. Now I will let you be with him but remember he needs his rest so don't stay too long." Dr. Sanchez says before he leaves the room and the Hummels and Andersons are alone for the first time in years.


	14. Chapter 14 Catching Up

Sacrifice for a Loved One

Chapter 14 – Catching Up

"Hi Blaine" Samantha says as she kisses Blaine's forehead. "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain? She asks mothering her son. "No, I'm okay right now. What happened? How can you be here?" Blaine asks confused about what has happened. "What is the last thing you remember?" William asks Blaine. "It's sort of fuzzy but I think I remember standing in the alley behind the Opening Night. Some woman and two guys were there. I was on the ground and Kurt was there. She was pointing the gun at Kurt and then I am lying on the floor with my shoulder and side hurting badly." Blaine states confused and tired. He is having trouble staying awake due to the medicine taking affect. "Okay, that's it." Samantha interrupts. "Blaine I want you to rest. We can have this discussion later when you are better able to understand and stay awake. In fact we are going to leave and get something to eat so you will rest. We will be back in a little while." Samantha orders as she pulls up the covers around Blaine and gently brushes the curly black hair away from his eyes. They head towards the door when Kurt says. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to sit with him to make sure he rests if you don't mind? I don't want him to wake up and be alone." The parents do not argue with Kurt about it because they understand that the two boys need to be with each other.

Kurt and Blaine are finally alone. Kurt holds Blaine's hand very carefully, not wanting to touch his wounds. "I'm sorry." Kurt hears Blaine say even though his eyes are closed. "You are supposed to be sleeping. Your body needs some rest. You have been through a lot." Kurt reminds Blaine. "I can't sleep until I say this to you so please listen." Blaine says as he opens his eyes and looks at Kurt. "I'm sorry this happened. I have screwed up so many times. I always expect you to forgive me and take me back with arms wide open but I don't know any more. Why you would want a messed up person like me in your life. I should have contacted you when I arrived in New York City. I should have let my friends know what was going on. If I had done that, then this mess would not have happened. I'm sorry for following my bad habit of always running when there is a problem instead of dealing with it. You would think I would learn that running away has gotten me nowhere in life. I was running again because I thought I would be protecting you from being hurt. Instead I hurt you more. I love you Kurt Hummel with all my heart. I can only hope that after all these years apart you still love me enough to want to be with me." Blaine finishes with moister welled up in his eyes. "Mr. Anderson" Kurt says as he grabs a tissue and wipes Blaine's eyes. I'm sorry that I lost faith in you. You always try to protect me from being hurt. You would think I would remember that after all the time we have been together. You have made sacrifices that hurt you, to protect me. I love even more if that is possible. You are my soul mate and I will never leave you. Thank you, is not enough for someone who jumped in front of a bullet to save your life. Now I want you to close your eyes and get some sleep. We will have plenty of time to talk about this after you get some sleep. You are here and I am here and that is what we are most grateful for. We will work on everything else in time together." Kurt stands and leans over Blaine. He kisses Blaine on his lips tenderly never wanting to stop while Blaine caresses Kurt's face with his hand. "I've waited for years to kiss you and let me tell you it was well worth the wait." Kurt tells Blaine with a smile on his face.

"I guess we don't need to wait for Kurt?" Samantha says. Burt laughs. We won't see Kurt until we go back to see Blaine. I don't think anything can pry him away from Blaine right now." "I agree." William says. "Even though he is hurt and in pain he is more at peace right now than I have seen him in years." William adds. "William I want to thank you again for stepping up and saving my son. "Even though he is hurt and in pain he is more at peace now than I have seen him in years." William adds. "William I want to thank you again for stepping up and saving my son. You put your life danger and I will be forever grateful." Burt says with emotion. "Burt, I understand because the thought of losing my son was unbearable. I had to do something." William says. "So what happens now?" Burt wonders. "Well, first the agency will get statements from everyone involved. Then the agency will evaluate our security risk. I figure our risk should be relatively low now since the main threats are dead." William says. "What about Blaine?" Burt asks so he can tell Kurt. "Based on my experience with the agency, I expect Blaine to have the freedom he craves for. He should be able to use his own name and start planning the future he dreamed of." William says with a smile as he grabs Samantha's hand. "What about you guys? I'm hoping to move back home." Samantha says.

Kurt is making a list of things he needs to do when he hears a knock on the door. "Hi Kurt, is it okay to come in?" Stephanie asks. Kurt stands up and walks toward Stephanie and hugs her. "Yes, come in, he is just sleeping." Kurt tells her. "I don't want to disturb him. I wanted to check in on him to see how he is doing and also to tell him goodbye. I have to give my statement to the agency about the events of today. They will probably reassign me now since this case will probably be closed. The threat has been taken care of so it is time to move on. "We need to thank you for all the help you have given us. I am sure we would have been dead multiple times if not for you. We will forever be in your debt." Says Kurt appreciatively. Blaine begins to move and soon his eyes open. "Stephanie? I didn't expect to see you here. How did you find out I was here? Blaine asks weakly. "Blaine I need to tell you something. I am an agent. I work at the same agency as your Father. I was assigned to your case when you relocated to New York City. My name is Stephanie Molina though. I just wanted to check on you and say goodbye." Stephanie says as she extends her hand towards Blaine. He takes her hand and says. "I need a goodbye hug from my friend and my roomy." As they hug Blaine says. "Thank you. You saved my life and you will forever be in my heart." Stephanie says. "You are welcome Blaine. It was my pleasure." As she was walking out of the room Stephanie stops and turns to the boys. "You take care of each other. I've never seen the kind of love you two have, make sure you protect it. I expect an invitation to the wedding." She says as she waves goodbye and walks out the door. "She is a special lady." Blaine says. "Yes she is." Kurt agrees.

No sooner had Stephanie left when Burt and the Blaine's parents came in. "I brought you something to eat." Burt tells Kurt as he sets down the Styrofoam container down on the table. "It smells really good." Kurt says. "I thought you were supposed to be sleeping?" Samantha asks as she sees that Blaine is awake. "I was until Stephanie came in to see how I was doing and say goodbye." Blaine informed the parents. "Well son it looks like we left you in good hands." William says as he smiles at Kurt who is still sitting in the chair beside Blaine holding his hand. "If you don't need us Blaine I think your Mother and I are going back to the hotel. We are pretty exhausted. These last few days have been pretty long." William explains. "We'll talk about everything tomorrow." William informs Blaine. "That is fine. I'm doing okay." Blaine says. "Burt can we give you a ride someplace?" Samantha asks. "That would be great." Burt says. "You take it easy buddy and I'll talk to you soon. It's really good to see you Blaine." Burt says to the boy who is like a son. "Me too Burt, me too." Blaine tells Burt with a smile. After saying all their goodbyes the room is empty except for Kurt and Blaine. Kurt starts to eat the food Burt brought him. The smell waffles through the room when Blaine says. "Kurt, that smells good." Yes it does and it tastes good also." Kurt says as he takes a bite. "Kurt, what is it that you are eating?" Blaine asks. "It's an open face turkey sandwich with mashed potatoes and gravy. My Dad knows I love turkey sandwiches. Kurt, I'm hungry do you want to share?" Blaine asks with his puppy eyes. "Blaine I can never say no to you. But I need to check with the nurse. I'll be right back." Kurt says as he sets the container down on the table. When Kurt gets back he says to Blaine. "The nurse said to wait for a second she is going to check with the doctor and then bring you some food." As he finishes the sentence Kurt looks at Blaine. He has fallen asleep. Kurt notices some on Blaine's face. He gets closer and Kurt sees mashed potatoes and gravy on the corner of his mouth. The fork is in his hand. Kurt smiles at Blaine and says. "I love you."


	15. Chapter 15 Coming Home

Sacrifice for a Loved One

Chapter 15 – Coming Home

Blaine is improving every day. He is eating food, sitting up in a chair, and even walking around the hospital floor with Kurt. "Did he come in yet?" Kurt asks excitedly as he walks over to Blaine and gives him a kiss on his forehead and sets down a bag. How are you feeling this morning? You look pretty good." Kurt tells Blaine hoping Dr. Sanchez will come in soon and release Blaine. "I am good. Still a little sore but overall I feel good." Blaine says as he looks at Kurt and senses that Kurt is thinking about something. "Okay, what is it, you look concerned about something, spill." He demands. "Blaine, how attached are you to your beard?" Kurt asks hoping not much. "I am attached to it Kurt, literally." Blaine jokes as he takes his hand pulls on it. "You don't like my look?" Blaine asks worried. "It's not that I don't like the look, it's more that it tickles when I kiss you. I kind of liked the smooth Blaine." Kurt says trying not to hurt Blaine's feelings. "Well, to be honest I really never liked the beard but I didn't have a choice. If I get the all clear from the agency I would love to let you shave it off since I can't because of my shoulder." Blaine explains making Kurt happy. Kurt has a big smile and says. "Thank you." Kurt I have a question for you and I want you to be honest. "Are you really sure about me moving into the loft with you guys. I could go back to my old apartment." Blaine tells Kurt. "Blaine, we want you to move in with us. Besides you are going to need some help while you recover. So that is the end of this discussion." Kurt informs Blaine as Dr. Sanchez walks into the room to evaluate Blaine's condition. "Good morning boys." Dr. Sanchez says as he walks over to Blaine who is lying on the bed. He starts to examine his wounds and check his vitals when he says. "Everything looks pretty good. Your wounds are healing and your vitals are good. Checking your abdomen I can tell it is still sensitive, so I don't want you lifting anything heavier than 5 pounds for at least two weeks. Try not to sit at a 90 degree angle so you don't add pressure to those organs that are still healing. When you are sitting in a chair try to lean back, that might help with the discomfort. If you promise me that you will follow those directions I will release you today." Dr. Sanchez says with a smile. The boys say in unison. "Yes" Dr. Sanchez looks at Kurt and says. "Kurt, I am relying on you to make sure he takes care of himself. I am counting on you to monitor his recovery now. I will send home an antibiotic and some pain meds only to be used when needed. Do you have any questions?" Dr Sanchez asks looking at both boys. "No" They both say as there excitement increases. "I am going to get the paperwork started. Take care of yourself Blaine and I will see you in a week for a follow up appointment. If something comes up before then or you have any questions just call me." Dr. Sanchez says as he heads to the door and leaves. "Well, Mr. Anderson let's get you out of that hospital gown and into something less revealing." Kurt teases as he grabs a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt out of the bag he brought. "How did you get my clothes? Blaine asks. "Stephanie gave me all your stuff before she left." Kurt tells him. "Along with some juicy tidbits of information I might be able to hold against you later. Kurt says with a smirk.

At the loft the Andersons, Burt, Rachael, and Santana are waiting for Kurt and Blaine to arrive. "Maybe we should have gone to the hospital and helped with Blaine's release." Samantha wonders. "Honey, Kurt is capable of caring for Blaine. You are going to have to cut those strings. He is a grown man." William reminds his wife. Kurt finally slides the door open and Blaine slowly walks into the loft to be greeted by his family and friends, with lots of hugs and kisses. Kurt gets Blaine's things inside the loft and tells him to lie down on the couch since Kurt can see that Blaine is starting to get tired. The girls are starting to make snacks and refreshments while the guys are talking near the couch. "Blaine I have some news for you that I am sure you will like." After you give your statement to the agency you will be officially released from their protection. You will be free to do whatever you want and your past will be reestablished. Your name is officially Blaine Devon Anderson again." William tells Blaine proudly" What about you and Mother?" Blaine asks. "Son, we are moving." William says sadly. "We are moving back to Westerville, Ohio!" He yells with tears in his eyes. The guys cheer at the news. The girls come in to find out what the noise is for, they hear about the great news. They are smiling and laughing, they have not felt this happy in years.

"Kurt will you come here I have something to tell you." Blaine says to Kurt seriously. Concerned, Kurt walks over to Blaine and sits down by Blaine on the floor. Blaine takes Kurt's hands in his. "Kurt, my Father said I can go by my real name now. Except that is not true." Blaine's eyes begin to fill with tears. "Kurt, I will be changing my last name. If you agree to join me on my life's journey. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you marry me?" Blaine asks with a smile on his face and tears falling. "Blaine Devon Anderson" Kurt says as he looks Blaine in the eye and announces. "I will agree with you changing your last name as long as I can change mine to match yours." Kurt says. He stands and kisses Blaine passionately while everyone else cheers and shouts. "Yes, I will marry you Blaine." Kurt repeats as he carefully hugs Blaine. Everyone congratulates the two knowing their dream to be together is coming true.

After a busy day the loft is quiet. The Andersons left after giving their support to the boys as well as saying goodbye. They are leaving Blaine in Kurt's loving hands as they head back to Ohio to restart their lives. Burt accepted the Anderson's invitation to fly back to Lima with them. He too offered his support to the boys and reminded Kurt he is always just a phone call away if he is ever needed. Rachael and Santana excused themselves and went to see a movie, giving the boys some privacy. Now that they are alone Kurt says. "Blaine, I need to see you in the bathroom." Blaine slowly gets up and walks to the bathroom. "I can't wait any longer, please have a seat. Tonight we remove the beard, tomorrow we trim the hair." Kurt says. Blaine laughs and carefully sits down and leans back in the chair. "Do you know how to do this? My beard is a little long for an electric razor." Blaine says wondering what he his getting into. "Don't worry I researched how to do it on the internet." Kurt says feeling confident. "I can do this. Don't worry, I am not about to harm your beautiful face." Kurt tells Blaine as he starts applying shaving cream. Kurt concentrates on the job he is doing as he shaves the beard off of Blaine's face, cleaning the blade after each swipe. Blaine's eyes are closed as Kurt works on removing his beard. He wipes the last remnants of shaving cream off Blaine's face. Finally finished, Kurt stares at the beautiful face of the man he loves. The face of the man he fell in love with. Kurt announces. "I'm done, and I must say you have never looked so handsome." Blaine sits up and looks at the person in the mirror. He feels like he is seeing the real Blaine as a big smile appears on Blaine's face. He says. "Thanks Kurt, you did a great job. You are hired. "

As the evening is setting in, Kurt helps Blaine into the bathroom. He helps him change his clothes, clean up, and he checks the incisions to make sure they are not infected. As Blaine heads to the bedroom Kurt uses the bathroom to get ready for bed. Blaine picks up an object from his bag. He puts it under his pillow and then gets into bed. "Done" Kurt says, finally ready to lie down. "I'm tired so I bet you are exhausted. It has been a long day for us so let me turn off the light and we will get some sleep." Kurt says. "Wait a minute Kurt. I know you have agreed to be my husband but we need to join our hearts." Blaine says. Kurt knowing what Blaine means quickly gets up and walks to his dresser. He takes out the envelope that holds the letter and the heart piece. He gets back into bed and holds his piece in his hand showing it to Blaine. Blaine takes his heart piece from under his pillow and holds his heart in his hand. They slowly put them together as Blaine says "Together again" and Kurt adds "Never to be parted." The two boys holding the heart together look into each other eyes as they both sing. "I will love you until the end of time."


End file.
